The Return
by VectorSigma101
Summary: Journey back to the WaterfallClan in this all new short story! Several moons have passed since Goldenstar defeated Smoke Claw once and for all and so far the newly rechristened Clans have been at peace. But a new and surprisingly familiar foe appears and the Clans must now face their next biggest challenge as the cats of WaterfallClan and Goldenstar relearn the meaning of family.
1. Allegiances

**WATERFALLCLAN**

**Leader:**

Goldenstar—golden tabby tom w/ awry front right paw &amp; shorten tail w/ golden eyes **Lives—9**

**Deputy:**

Moonshadow—dark gray tom w/ darker stripes w/ amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Mintshard—black tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Warriors:**

Cedarstep—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Otterwhisker—ginger tabby &amp; white she-cat w/ green eyes

Pineheart—dark brown tom w/ striped tail &amp; amber eyes

Nightstrike—black tom w/ green eyes &amp; white spot on back (former SavageClan warrior)

Ryeleaf—pale brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

Cliffjumper—dark ginger tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Meltingice—white she-cat w/ ginger tabby patches &amp; blue eyes

Mousethorn—small, dark brown tom w/ ginger underbelly &amp; golden eyes

Feathershade—dark gray she-cat w/ white throat &amp; green eyes **Apprentice—Shadowpaw**

Privetdrop—white tom w/ black marking over right eye &amp; one green eye &amp; one blue eye

Moonshine—dark gray tabby she-cat w/ golden eyes

Tallstalk—long-legged pale gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Cloudedsky—golden-brown she-cat w/ unusual black spots &amp; green eyes

Auburnwhisker—dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Stalkshine—pale golden tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Reedleg—long-haired dark gray tom w/ darker legs &amp; green eyes

Splashheart—mottled, gray &amp; ginger she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw—black she-cat w/ white splash on chest &amp; ice blue eyes

**Queens:**

Leapingriver—light brown she-cat w/ white paws &amp; tail-tip w/ green eyes (mother of Goldenstar's kits—6 moons old)

Leopardnose—golden she-cat w/ unusual black spots &amp; green eyes (mother of Ryeleaf's kits—3 moons old)

Dustberry—dusty, dark gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes (expecting Cliffjumper's kits)

**Kits:**

Springkit—brown tabby tom w/ white stripe down back &amp; golden eyes

Fallskit—brown tabby &amp; white she-cat w/ green eyes

Quailkit—pale gray tabby tom w/ pale green eyes

Whiskerkit—small, speckled pale golden she-cat w/ amber eyes

Rustkit—dark ginger tom w/ unusual black spots &amp; green eyes

Leafkit—small, pale brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

**Elders:**

Tinyspirit—tortoiseshell &amp; white tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Stripedwhisker—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes &amp; a crippled back left leg

Steelclaw—gray tabby tom w/ blind blue eyes

* * *

**ROWANCLAN**

**Leader:**

Rumblestar—dark brown tabby tom w/ green eyes **Life—1**

**Deputy:**

Prattlecreek—pale ginger tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes (former SavageClan cat) **Apprentice—Fadedpaw **

**Medicine Cat:**

Chervilpad—pale brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes **Apprentice—Crowpaw**

**Warriors:**

Emberdust—dark ginger tom w/ faint brown patches &amp; green eyes

Russetflame—dark ginger tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Flashspark—light brown tabby tom w/ green eyes (former SavageClan cat) **Apprentice—Cinderpaw**

Dewdapple—dappled dark gray tom w/ green eyes **Apprentice—Tinypaw**

Falconswoop—light brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes **Apprentice—Featherpaw**

Prideheart—black &amp; white tom w/ blue eyes (former loner) **Apprentice—Mistypaw**

Tumbletwig—dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Eagleheart—paler brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Dapplespots—dappled gray she-cat w/ green eyes

Yewclaw—pale gray tom w/ amber eyes

Gingerflower—dappled pale ginger tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Tinypaw—small, ginger &amp; gray tom w/ green eyes

Mistypaw—pale gray tabby &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Fadedpaw—white tom w/ dark gray stripes w/ blue eyes

Crowpaw—black &amp; white tom w/ white stripe down back &amp; blue eyes

Featherpaw—white she-cat w/ dark gray specks &amp; blue eyes

Cinderpaw—dark gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

**Queen:**

Secretfaith—pale ginger she-cat w/ green eyes (mother of Dewdapple's kits: 3 moons old)

**Kits:**

Sharpkit—ginger tom w/ amber eyes

Robinkit—gray &amp; ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

**Elders:**

Badgermask—black &amp; white tom w/ green eyes

Leoparddash—long-haired brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Cloversplash—tortoiseshell &amp; white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Ravenwing—black tom w/ amber eyes

* * *

**MEADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**

Froststar—gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes **Lives—6**

**Deputy:**

Flintstrike—gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Icewind—short-haired white tom w/ amber eyes **Apprentice—Frozenwhisker**

**Warriors:**

Silentbreeze—silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Ivystep—gray &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Thornstep—brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Hazelnose—brown &amp; cream she-cat w/ amber eyes

Windpath—gray tabby &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Sandpaw**

Tadpoleclaw—black tom w/ golden eyes

Sootwind—smokey-gray tom w/ amber eyes

Flashclaw—silver tabby tom w/ green eyes

Fuzzyface—dark gray fluffy tom w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Maskpaw**

Lichenpelt—mottled light brown she-cat w/ amber eyes

Finchwing—light brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Shadowmask—black tom w/ blue eyes

Fogpelt—gray tabby tom w/ pale blue eyes

Freezefur—paler gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Meadowdash—light brown she-cat w/ amber eyes

Fieldstep—gray fluffy tom w/ green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frozenwhisker—white tom w/ green eyes

Maskpaw—black &amp; gray tom w/ amber eyes

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Queen:**

Lightberry—white she-cat w/ golden eyes (mother of Sootwind's kits—5 moons old)

**Kits:**

Pigeonkit—gray &amp; white tom w/ golden eyes

Sorrelkit—tortoiseshell she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Elders:**

Weaselclaw—ginger &amp; white tom w/ green eyes

Doveflight—dark gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Brackenstripe—brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

* * *

**THISTLECLAN**

**Leader:**

Sloestar—black she-cat w/ blue eyes **Lives—8**

**Deputy:**

Batwing—brown &amp; black tom w/ amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Shatterpelt—dark gray she-cat w/ large darker patches &amp; blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Fireblaze—dark ginger tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Duskwing—gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Hollowhead—brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Tidefeather—black tom w/ blue eyes

Foxrun—small, dark ginger tom w/ green eyes (former SavageClan warrior) **Apprentice—Apricotpaw **

Rubyfur—dark reddish-tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Applepelt—reddish-brown she-cat w/ amber eyes

Runningclaw—brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

Berryshade—dark gray &amp; white tom w/ blue eyes **Apprentice—Mudpaw**

Voleear—dark brown tom w/ large ears &amp; amber eyes

Dashwind—dark ginger tom w/ amber eyes

Dawnheart—reddish-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw—brown &amp; ginger tom w/ amber eyes

Apricotpaw—dark ginger she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Queens:**

Hailbreath—small, gray &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes (mother of Berryshade's kits—5 moons old)

Cinderbird—gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes (mother of Voleear's kits—4 moons old)

**Kits:**

Puddlekit—gray &amp; white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Frostkit—white tom w/ blue eyes

Shrewkit—dark brown tom w/ amber eyes

Squirrelkit—ginger &amp; gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Sunkit—ginger tom w/ amber eyes

**Elders:**

Halfheart—white she-cat w/ one green eye &amp; one blue eye

Bramblethorn—black tom w/ brown underbelly &amp; amber eyes

Thrushfeather—sandy-colored she-cat w/ green eyes

* * *

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Ink—black &amp; white tom w/ golden eyes

Chip—black &amp; silver male w/ amber eyes

Sally—soft brown female w/ amber eyes

Marmalade—long-haired rowan male w/ amber eyes

Frost—small, long-haired female w/ blue eyes

Tank—mottled golden-brown male w/ amber eyes

Jonas—gray &amp; white male w/ amber eyes

Cherry—black female w/ amber eyes

Russet—ginger female w/ amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**Well, welcome back to the world of WaterfallClan (former CreekClan)! Sorry it took so long for a sequel; I was having a hard time figuring out what to write, but reading _Bramblestar's Storm_ gave me new inspiration! **

**A little background information, this takes place a year after they Clans founded their new home (the epilogue in _The Oracle_ doesn't count). Several new cats appear, including Auburnwhisker and Stalkshine, kits of Cedarstep and Meltingice; Reedleg and Splashheart, kits of Mousethorn and Feathershade, and Shadowpaw, daughter of Risingwinter and Shadesky. Talkstalk and Cloudedsky are the kits of Leopardnose and Ryeleaf, who got their warrior names a few moons ago, and are now the proud parents of Rustkit and Leafkit! And of course, Goldenstar has his own litter of kits. :)**

**Now since that's out of the way, on to the very short prologue but the others are longer, I promise! And welcome back to the world of WaterfallClan! 3**

**Don't forget to review and fave!**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Cats belong to me.**

* * *

The lone cat dug his claws into the soft soil. His time was near.

A four legged creature that was covered in silver and black fur approached the lone tom. The tom turned towards his arrival.

"Any news, Chip?"

_"__The others are ready,"_ Chip replied, loud enough for the cat to hear over the thundering waterfall. _"When shall we make our move?"_

The cat faced back towards the open territory beyond the cliffs. "Soon. Let the Clans survive the last of leaf-bare before we make ourselves known. It's better to have an opponent who is ready for us." He turned towards his companion. "Let the others know."

Chip nodded and padded towards where it came from.

_Yes, Clan cats. Our time is near. Pray to your ancestors that you will survive my coming._

With that, the tom left the cliffs towards his waiting companions.


	3. Chapter One

**Welcome back! Since the prologue was pitifully short, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

**Cats belong to me.**

* * *

_A dark gray tabby tom paced back and forth in front of a large, golden tabby tom. The golden tabby merely stared at his ancient companion, waiting for an explanation._

_ "__Is there something wrong, my friend?" the golden tabby asked._

_ "__Something _is_ wrong, my friend," the ancient cat replied, and continued his pacing. "A new danger is coming to the Clans…something we've never seen before."_

_ "__Danger?" The tom's ears pricked up. "What kind of danger? Is there another prophecy?"_

_ "__We are not entirely sure, but the Clans must be ready for it."_

_ "__But how can I protect my Clan when I don't have my visions anymore?" _

_The dark gray tabby finally ceased his perpetual pacing and turned to face his worried friend. "My friend, you do not need your powers anymore to protect your Clan. You have the will of StarClan and your warriors' loyalty. What more can a Clan leader ask for?"_

_ "__Perhaps knowledge of this new danger," the Clan leader smirked, but his smile soon faded away. "It's just this constant fear I keep having, Grassblade. I know it's irrational, but it's always at the back of my mind; what if something terrible happens and, before I used to be able to warn everyone…in a way or predict what might happen, but now…I feel useless."_

_ "__It's reasonable to feel that way, my friend," Grassblade soothed. "But never fear, for as long as StarClan and the warrior code are alive, the Clans will be there as well. This new danger is just another obstacle you must face."_

_ "__But will it be a challenging one?" the golden tabby grimaced._

_Grassblade's smile dropped. "We shall see." He then paused for a heartbeat and his smile returned. "But is appears that your attention is needed once more."_

_Before the golden tabby could reply, a loud and sharp voice boomed over the two toms and the Clan leader grimaced in the deafening yowl. _

"Goldenstar, wake up!"

Goldenstar woke with a start and immediately winced as sixteen tiny but boney paws all bounced on his back.

"Wake up, Father!"

"Wake up!"

"Time to wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"It's time to get up!"

A brown tabby tom with a white stripe on his forehead leaned over and peered into this father's eyes from on top of his back. "Come on, Father! You _promised_ today you would take us all out to explore!"

The bouncing continued and more squeals followed.

"You promised!"

"You promised!"

"Pretty please?"

An _mrrow_ of amusement was heard from the opening of the cave. "It appears that the kits have already awoken you, my love."

Goldenstar grimaced at his mate and struggled to get to his paws with his kits all over his back.

"Alright, alright!" Goldenstar playfully growled as he heard the scamper of paws land in his nest. "A promise is a promise, right?"

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

"I knew you wouldn't forget!"

"Yay!"

"Why don't you four leave your father be for now and wait by the stream?" their mother gently purred, sensing her mate's need for a moment of peace.

"Okeydokey!" the brown tabby and white tom chirped and led his younger siblings out of the den.

"We'll be counting the seconds!" a small, speckled golden she-cat squeaked before dashing after her littermates.

Goldenstar let out a chuckle as Leapingriver groomed his head fur. "It's hard to believe that they're six moons already, huh?"

"Yes, it is," the pale brown she-cat purred as she gentled pawed his head fur flat with her white paws. "Soon they'll be facing the world without us."

Sensing his mate's discomfort, Goldenstar leaned into her head with his. "It's not like they'll be leaving us forever, Leapingriver. They'll still be in the same Clan."

Leapingriver gave her head a quick shake. "Of course! What was I thinking? They deserve to explore the world and not be stuck in the nursery for the rest of their lives."

"That's the spirit," Goldenstar purred and quickly gave her ear a lick. "I assume our kits are waiting for us."

Leapingriver purred happily. "They're probably already boasting to Rustkit and Leafkit that they'll be going outside today."

Goldenstar laughed. "Yes, they probably are. Well, a promise is a promise." He leaned down to roughly scratch behind his right ear.

"You better not be getting fleas again."

The Clan leader playfully flicked his mate's face with his smallish tail. "That was that one time," he purred and padded out of his cave while his mate let out a snort and followed him out. The two WaterfallClan cats stepped out onto Stonecleft and padded down the gray rocks.

The Clan deputy, a gray tom with black stripes, noticed his leader's arrival and greeted them at the bottom of Stonecleft. "Sometime tells me that four certain kits are exploring the territory today."

"What makes you say that?" Goldenstar purred as he sat down next to his deputy with Leapingriver next to him.

The deputy glanced at the four kits, all loudly boasting to any cat who would listen, near the stream not far.

"Call it a hunch."

Goldenstar flicked his ear. "How are the patrols looking today, Moonshadow?"

"Dawn patrol already returned, comprising of Cliffjumper, Feathershade, Privetdrop, Tallstalk, and Shadowpaw. I'm planning two more patrols, one comprising of Pineheart, Mousethorn, Moonshine, and Auburnwhisker, and another of Nightstrike, Cloudedsky, Reedleg, and Splashheart," Moonshadow briefly explained.

The Clan leader nodded. "Good work. Report to me any disturbances."

Moonshadow nodded, then grew wary and titled his head. "Anything bothering you, Goldenstar?"

His former mentor could read him well. Goldenstar quickly shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary, my friend; just the usual worries. I just want to make sure my kits will be safe during our trip soon."

Moonshadow smirked. "They'll be fine, Goldenstar. They have you and your mate to protect them. And I'm assuming there'll be an apprentice ceremony when you get back?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise, fur-ball!" Leapingriver playfully whispered.

Moonshadow smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. Have fun!" The WaterfallClan deputy padded away towards Pineheart, who was sunning by the warriors den, to let him know of the patrols.

Goldenstar stifled a purr. He knew he had the best deputy in the entire Clans. Moonshadow was always there when his leader needed him, and made sure to calm the young leader down when his kits were born six moons ago.

He let his gaze rest among his Clanmates. Mintshard, a black tabby tom, was sitting outside a tall tree among the roots. Dustberry, a dusty dark gray tabby she-cat, approached her brother and the two exchanged words before disappearing into the cave below the roots.

Ryeleaf, a pale brown tabby tom, Privetdrop, a white tom with a black mark over his right eye, was followed by Mousethorn, a small dark brown tom with a ginger underbelly, Feathershade, a dark gray she-cat with a white throat, and her apprentice Shadowpaw, a black she-cat with a white fleck on her chest, into the camp, each carrying two large fish.

Two other kits, one a dark ginger tom with black spots and the other a pale brown tabby she-cat, played mouse-ball outside a stump where their mother, Leopardnose, a golden she-cat with black spots, rested comfortably. Their father, Ryeleaf, carried over a carp from the hunting patrol and his two kits happily dashed after him, lured by his scent and the smell of fish.

The newest warriors, Reedleg, a long-haired dark gray tom with darker legs, and Splashheart, a mottled gray and ginger she-cat, saw their parents, Mousethorn and Feathershade, enter the camp and hurried to greet them.

The elders dozed by their den, woven by reeds and carved using an old log. Tinyspirit, the eldest cat in the Clan and a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, slept near the crimpled Stripedwhisker, a dark brown tabby tom with a crooked back left leg. Steelclaw, a gray tabby tom, raised his head warily, his perpetual closed eyes marking why he was made an elder early due to a skirmish with a young fox. The tom opened his mouth to scent the three warriors entering the camp with fish and licked his chops in anticipation.

Pineheart, a dark brown tom, rested near his kits, Cliffjumper, a dark ginger tabby tom, and Meltingice, a white and ginger tabby she-cat, outside the warriors' den, which was woven out of reeds and bracken. Nightstrike, a black tom with a white spot on his back, appeared and let out a long yawn. Cedarstep, a dark brown tabby tom, Otterwhisker, a ginger tabby and white she-cat, and Moonshine, a gray tabby she-cat with black stripes, followed him out.

Stalkshine, a pale golden tabby she-cat, gently groomed her older brother, Auburnwhisker, a dark golden-brown tabby tom, near the stream. Tallstalk, a long-legged pale gray tabby tom, shared a pike with his sister, Cloudedsky, a golden-brown she-cat with black spots, a fox-length from the other littermates.

Goldenstar's own kits happily chased each other around the stream that flowed into the camp. The eldest kit, a brown tabby tom with a white stripe that led from his forehead to his back, was Springkit. Fallskit, a brown tabby and white she-cat, playfully tackled her older brother to the ground. Quailkit, a pale gray tabby tom named after his grandfather, gently pulled Fallskit's ear. Whiskerkit, a small speckled and pale golden she-cat, surprisingly leapt on Quailkit's back and the two tussled about.

Goldenstar's thoughts instantly went to his fallen Clanmates. Risingwinter and Brambletalon both perished during a vicious fight with a badger, leaving their one moon old kit, now Shadowpaw, to be nursed by Leopardnose. Moonshadow's mate, Skytree, died during the harsh winter from a hungry fox. Not long after, Moonshadow's daughter, Brinepaw, died an apprentice during a bought of green-cough that didn't react with Mintshard's herbs. Spottednight, Nightstrike's mate, perished bravely during a border skirmish with ThistleClan earlier this moon.

"Ready to go?" Leapingriver asked, drawing her mate out from his thoughts.

"Of course," Goldenstar purred and the two mates padded towards their rambunctious kits.

Whiskerkit let out a gasp as her parents approached. "Are we really going to explore?"

"You bet," Goldenstar replied as his kits gathered around him. "Just remember, don't get too far ahead. You never know what might be lurking beyond the reeds."

"Yes, Father!" All four kits agreed in unison. The kits let out squeaks of happiness as their father and mother led them towards the reed barrier.

Neither their father nor their mother could prepare their kits for what happened next.


	4. Chapter Two

**Well here we are again! I have to say, it's really fun writing the kits! I just love them all!**

**Don't forget to fave and review!**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Cats belong to me.**

* * *

"Wow…it's _so_ big out here!" Fallskit gaped as she stared above her at the high tree tops. "How far do you think those trees go?"

"High enough that _none_ of you shall be climbing them until you're older," Leapingriver gently scolded and gently pushed her daughter forward so she wouldn't get left behind.

Her father was a fox-length ahead of them with the rest of the kits.

"Are we going to see the waterfall? Stripedwhisker said that it's so loud that you can't hear your own meow!" Quailkit questioned.

"Are we gonna see some ThistleClan cats? 'Cause if we do, I'll shred them!" Springkit growled and demonstrated a slash to prove his point.

"Like you would take on a ThistleClan warrior all by yourself, Springkit!" Whiskerkit debated. "You would scream and run behind Father."

Springkit growled and reared in front of his sister. "Would not! You would be the scaredy-cat!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Enough you two," Goldenstar gently reprimanded. "We're almost to the waterfall."

"Yippee!" Quailkit chirped and gave a small bounce in his walking.

"Last one there is a minnow-brain!" Springkit challenged and dashed ahead of his father.

"No fair, Springkit!" Fallskit laughed and ran after her brother.

Quailkit and Whiskerkit let out small giggles and sped after their older littermates.

"Wait for us, kits!" Leapingriver called as she and her mate dashed after their spirited kits. "I swear they act like you so much!"

"_Me?_" Goldenstar purred in amusement. "That's you right there in them! You were the one who dashed head-first into everything."

"Just because you're my leader and my mate doesn't mean I can't throw you into the river, Goldenstar," Leapingriver quickly snapped as amusement danced in her bright green eyes.

"Check this out!" Springkit awed as the Clan leader and his mate finally caught up with their kits near the edge of the lake. The four kits stood agape in front of the thunderous waterfall for which WaterfallClan was named for. Thousands upon thousands of life-giving water plundered over cliff-side like a horde of running monsters into the deep water below. A spiral of mist swirled around the lake and drenched the cliffs besides it.

"It's so…beautiful…" Fallskit breathed.

"And it's what you were named after, my dear," Leapingriver purred and gently raked her white-tipped tail over her daughter's ear.

"What about me, Mother? What was I named after?" Springkit demanded.

"You were named after your boundless energy, Springkit," his mother explained.

"And me?" Whiskerkit politely asked, her big amber eyes as wide as an owl's.

"You were named for your long whiskers, Whiskerkit," Goldenstar explained and gently nuzzled his daughter's forehead with his muzzle.

"And what about me?" Quailkit squeaked.

Goldenstar's bright golden eyes rested on his youngest son's pale green ones. "You were named after your grandfather, Quailfeather, who died saving me."

"Whoa, really?" Quailkit awed and his tail began to wave in excitement.

"No way!" Fallskit exclaimed.

"Why did he die, Father?" Whiskerkit asked. "Was there some mean cat trying to hurt you?"

Goldenstar exchanged looks with his anxious mate. The two have decided to not mention the battle that took place beyond the cliffs nearly a year ago, for they didn't want to alarm their kits. They also decided not to mention to them that Quailfeather broke the warrior code by having him and his other littermates so that they wouldn't be teased by their younger Clanmates. It was also the same reason why they didn't tell their kits that their mother was a former kittypet.

_Well, she never wore a collar and has always despised Twolegs, but both of her parents were former kittypets…_Goldenstar reminded himself, _but that doesn't make her any less a warrior than any other cat in the forest._

"We'll tell you when you four are older," Leapingriver softly explained, much to her kits' disappointment.

"Aww!" Springkit whined, hoping for a great story. "But we are older!"

"When you get older than you currently are," Goldenstar further explained.

"Pretty please?" Whiskerkit pled, using her wide amber eyes as her advantage.

Leapingriver usually falls for her eyes, but Goldenstar rarely does himself.

"It's about time we starting heading home, anyway," Goldenstar announced.

"But we just got here!" Fallskit insisted.

"And we haven't seen the borders yet!" Springkit protested.

"You'll see them with your mentors when you become apprentices," Leapingriver meowed.

"But that'll take forever!" Quailkit pouted.

_It's sooner than you think!_

"Come on, let's go home," Goldenstar meowed and gently shoved his kits forward. "It's nearly sunhigh."

"Your father needs to do something very important when we get back to the camp," Leapingriver purred as she shooed her kits back to camp, much to their protest.

"Aww…" Whiskerkit sighed as she followed her older littermates back towards the camp and disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Little do they know about what's in store for them when we get back," Leapingriver purred. "They'll be so excited!"

Goldenstar shared a smirk with his mate before following their kits. He was surprised to find out that they were already gone by the time he appeared from the ferns. The kits were nowhere in sight.

"Kits?" Leapingriver asked.

There was no response.

"Where could they've gone?" Goldenstar asked aloud.

"Perhaps they went back to camp already," Leapingriver suggested.

"In such a hurry? I don't think so," Goldenstar dismissed and instantly bad thoughts were beginning to fill his mind.

"_Heelllpp_!"

The sudden shriek filled the air as birds hastily flew away from the source of the sound.

"That sounded like Whiskerkit!" Goldenstar cried and before letting his mate react dashed after the cry of his daughter. He leapt through the undergrowth and soon heard the sound of his mate not far behind him. Goldenstar leapt out of the ferns and skidded to a halt near a large animal. The animal was mostly black with a silver underbelly and muzzle and a fluffy black tail. Its muzzle was longer than a cat's and had large pointed ears. The creature resembled a fox except for its color and size; the creature was about three times the size of a young fox. What Goldenstar noticed was that it had Whiskerkit in its jaws by the flank. The young kit let out a feeble wail and her wide amber eyes stared at the ground. There was a small amount of blood dripping from her flank and shoulder which was in the creature's mouth.

Four other creatures were next to the first one. They were similar to the first one in some ways; some had shorter muzzle lengths or were smaller with small legs, others were just as tall as the first but smaller and droopier ears and thin tails.

The pack of wild creatures stared wild-eyed at the two newcomers. They let out growls and dared the two cats to come any closer.

Goldenstar used this moment to scrutinize the clearing for his other three kits. He found them crouching under a bush and recognized Springkit's wide golden eyes among the leaves, Quailkit's tail sticking out next to a branch, and Fallskit's white paws and muzzle.

"Leapingriver, go get Moonshadow quickly," Goldenstar whispered to his mate.

"What?!" Leapingriver quietly snapped as one of the creatures let out a warning growl. "You're asking me to leave my kits with these behemoths while you stay here and most likely get yourself and our kits killed?"

"Yes." Goldenstar flicked his shorten tail as Leapingriver stared at him in shock. "And as Clan leader, I expect you to obey my command. Go find Moonshadow and tell him to bring as many warriors as he can command."

Leapingriver's green eyes were filled with hurt and she slowly nodded and obeyed her leader's order. Without another word, she swiftly disappeared into the undergrowth.

Goldenstar let out a growl and took a paw-step forward. "Who's first?" he answered.

Somehow the creatures understood him and a small, long-haired white female leapt forward with jaws open wide. Goldenstar easily dodged the white female and managed to rake his claws against its white pelt. A second creature, this time a long-haired rowan male, snapped forward during this moment and caught ahold of Goldenstar's left ear.

The Clan leader managed to hold in a yowl of pain and pulled back. The rowan male had a strong grip on the tom's ear and Goldenstar swiped at the male's muzzle. The creature let out a yelp as the white female recovered and tackled Goldenstar's flank. Goldenstar ducked around the yippy female and struck her flanks with his sharp claws.

Goldenstar sensed another creature coming from behind and leapt into the air as a soft brown female's jaws slammed shut right where the rest of tail used to be. Goldenstar landed on the brown female's back and dug his claws into her back. He raked his claws across her forehead and bit her ear for good measure. The female growled and quickly shook her fur and the WaterfallClan leader was flung off the creature and landed not far on his paws.

Another creature, this time a mottled golden-brown male, came up from behind Goldenstar and roughly grabbed him by the scruff. The male took this moment and shook the Clan leader like a rag doll. Goldenstar had to close his eyes in order not to get too dizzy as the creature threw him to the side. The tom struggled to his paws as the white female came back for retaliation and nipped his side. Just as the golden tabby tom was about to swipe at her, the brown female came up on his other side and bit his other flank. Blood dripped downwards and Goldenstar felt himself being cornered by the four creatures while his daughter still lay in the first creature's jaws not far. Goldenstar was painfully aware of his three other kits watching him in the bush a fox-length away.

_Great StarClan, if I die now they'll surely feast upon my kits!_

As if to answer his prayers, a screech was heard from beyond the bushes and out came Moonshadow with his claws outstretched with several of his best warriors behind him. Goldenstar recognized Leapingriver and Cedarstep among them.

"Dogs!" Moonshadow hissed as he neared the mottled male. "I knew I recognized their filthy stench!"

_They're dogs! No wonder I couldn't recognize their scent!_

Cedarstep, Auburnwhisker, and Ryeleaf leapt on the rowan male's back while Leapingriver and Otterwhisker dealt with the small white female. Nightstrike, Pineheart, and Cliffjumper hissed and growled treacherously at the brown female while Moonshadow, Meltingice, and Privetdrop viciously attacked the mottled male.

Goldenstar used this chance to recover and launched himself at the silver and black mutt, who merely stared at the cats. The mutt flung his daughter to the side and met the Clan leader with open jaws. Goldenstar dodged its attack and dove under its paws. He hissed and dealt blow after blow on the mutt's belly. The dog barked and leaned forward and managed to grab Goldenstar by the back and throw him into the air. Goldenstar wildly tried to grab a paw-hold of something, but his luck failed him as the mutt caught him in his jaws and flung him against the nearby tree. The Clan leader felt blood drip off the wound and he was painfully aware of Moonshadow rushing across the clearing to meet him as his vision began to fail.

The last thing he saw was his daughter's limp bloody body a whisker-length in front of him along with the sound of a howl.


	5. Chapter Three

**Welcome back, readers! I had a fun time writing a heart-to-heart moment here between two cats! Before I spoil anything, I know that you're dying to know what happened to Whiskerkit and Goldenstar so on with the story!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Cats belong to me.**

* * *

_Whiskerkit!_

Goldenstar awoke in a jolt and it took him a few heartbeats to recognize his surroundings. He was resting on a bed of soft moss in a dim cave. The scent of herbs was centralized near an entrance to his left and the source of the faint light was coming from the entrance into the den to the far right. Water trickled down into a small pool of liquid not far from where the Clan leader was resting and there were several other nests of moss in the small area, only two others were occupied. Goldenstar spotted Cedarstep lying on his flank about a fox-length in front of him and a small cat, about the size of an apprentice, occupying one closer to the golden tom.

Goldenstar recognized the she-cat at once. "Whiskerkit!" Goldenstar breathed. He was too far to assess her injuries visually, but he was close enough to see the cobwebs that laced around her flank and shoulder. She was hardly breathing.

Rustling was heard on Goldenstar's left and a black tabby tom appeared from the other half of the underground den.

"Goldenstar!" Mintshard squawked. "You're finally awake!"

"How is Whiskerkit?" Goldenstar immediately asked and struggled to get to his paws. "And Cedarstep?"

"Easy," Mintshard surprisingly softly mewed and rested his tail on his leader's shoulder to cease his actions. "You've been resting for an entire day, and you must keep your strength."

"An entire day?!" Goldenstar snapped. "I've been asleep for too long!"

"Goldenstar…you've lost a life."

Mintshard's news froze the WaterfallClan leader in his tracks.

_I lost a life? Already?_

"You were unconscious by the time you arrived," Mintshard explained. "Moonshadow and Nightstrike carried you here. They told me about the dogs and we're lucky we didn't lose any cats." He glanced at the other two cats in the den. "Cedarstep was being supported by his son and Privetdrop when he arrived; one of the dogs broke his back leg with its jaws and it's going to take a while before he's ready for duty."

Goldenstar sighed and glanced at his senior warrior. He hoped that the dark brown tabby tom would've share his father's fate; Stripedwhisker was still physically fit for duty, but his mangled leg prevented him from doing the job he loved so much. "What about Whiskerkit?" Goldenstar dared to ask.

Mintshard's eyes clouded with grief. "It's a miracle I've managed to keep her stable; the mutt inflicted deep wounds to her shoulder and flank and that'll take perhaps a moon and a half for her to heal…that is…if it doesn't affect her ability to walk. Some muscles or joints could've been permanently damaged and she could have trouble walking."

"Could she still become a warrior?" Goldenstar softly asked.

The medicine cat shrugged. "We'll just have to see, but she remains here under my watch for the time being."

"Understood."

"But…your wounds have fully healed and you are free to go, just let me check on them tomorrow and come straight back here if they open up or you feel pain," Mintshard immediately growled and his usual prickly reputation reemerged.

"Good to know," Goldenstar purred and paused for a heartbeat. "Quailfeather taught you well."

Mintshard's bright green eyes surprisingly clouded with grief and the young medicine cat turned away. It was hard to believe he was only twenty moons old and still had a lot to learn by the time he became the official medicine cat of WaterfallClan nearly a year ago.

"Quailfeather…has taught me a lot," Mintshard choked and glanced up at his leader. It was rare that the young tom showed any signs of these emotions and Goldenstar always assumed that the black tabby always despised training under Quailfeather because of his foul mood. "It was unfortunate that he passed away when I still had so much to learn…I am grateful for what he has taught me. I always have this fear that something's going to happen and I won't know how to treat it and the cat will die."

_Guess I'm not the only one who has these irrational fears!_

"I have those fears as well," Goldenstar murmured. "The fear that I won't know what to do when my Clan faces another challenge or basically anything because my visions have stopped, but…I know now that we will survive anything because of our faith in StarClan."

Mintshard nodded, feeling much better because of his leader's word.

"If you require anything, Mintshard, and I mean anything, just let me know," Goldenstar meowed.

"Likewise," the black tabby agreed. "I am your medicine cat and you are my leader; we are bound by our dreams from StarClan."

Goldenstar nodded and slowly got to his paws. He was aware of Mintshard gently supporting him and was grateful for their heart-to-heart moment they shared. Once he got to his paws, Goldenstar padded towards his daughter and gently nuzzled her neck fur, careful not to open any of her wounds. Giving her cheek a lick, Goldenstar exited the medicine cat den.

He had to blink to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and, judging by the amount of cats sharing tongues, immediately assumed it was sunhigh. Of course, it didn't take long for his Clanmates to notice his recovery.

"Hey, it's Goldenstar!" Otterwhisker announced from her place next to Pineheart.

"Goldenstar, welcome back!" Meltingice purred and the two former denmates touched noses.

"Glad to see you on your paws, brother!" Mousethorn mewed and waved his brown tail.

"Welcome back!"

"It's Goldenstar!"

"Glad to see you!"

"Hey, it's Goldenstar!"

"Thank StarClan for your recovery?"

"How are Whiskerkit and Cedarstep?"

"Are they recovering well?"

"Did Mintshard finally let you out of the medicine cat's den?"

"Thank StarClan!"

"Leapingriver and your kits will be glad to see you!"

"Goldenstar!" a familiar cry was heard and Leapingriver immediately raced forward and rubbed her muzzle against his. "Thank StarClan that you are alright! Mintshard only let me in for a few heartbeats so he could address your wounds!" She gave him licks all over his face and Goldenstar let out a steady purr. "The kits were worried sick about you!"

Goldenstar instantly felt another cat brush against his pelt. It was his mother, Leopardnose.

"Ryeleaf and I were so worried about you, Goldenstar," the black spotted queen whimpered. "Thank StarClan that you are alright." She gave her son a lick behind his ear.

Goldenstar rubbed his muzzle against his mother's. Oh, how he longed to go back to simpler days, when all he worried about was playing with Pumpkinkit and Mousekit. But, now he had great responsibilities and he's a parent himself, so he shouldn't dwell on kitten-like dreams and wishes.

"It's good to have you back, Goldenstar," Moonshadow congratulated his leader and gently shoulder his right flank.

"Thank you, Moonshadow, and thanks for taking care of the Clan while I was recovering," Goldenstar formerly thanked.

Moonshadow gave his chest fur a few licks. "That's what deputies are for!" he purred. "I would like to discuss the dog threat with the rest of the Clan, though; the Clan already knows about it."

"Noted, but first I must greet my kits," Goldenstar meowed and turned to his mate when he noticed the lack of three rambunctious kits. "Where are they?"

"They refused to sleep in the nursery last night because of your injuries and so they slept in your den," Leapingriver explained. "I believe they are still there." His mate led the golden tabby towards their den on top of Stonecleft, though the light brown she-cat had to wait for her mate to slowly leap on top of the rocks because of his injured shoulder.

"Kits?" the Clan leader meowed into the dim den. Three pairs of eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Father?" Goldenstar recognized the voice of Springkit. "Is that really you?" After a few heartbeats, the three kits suddenly flung themselves on their father.

"Oh, Father, we were so worried about you!" Fallskit whimpered and pressed herself against his paws.

Quailkit clung himself to his father's wide chest. "We were so afraid that we were going to lose you like Whiskerkit!"

Springkit rubbed his muzzle against his father's and closed his eyes. "We were afraid that you were going to die!"

_Well, technically, I _did_ die._

Goldenstar let out a long purr and nuzzled his three kits. "My precious kits…I will never leave any of you. This I promise with all of my heart."

"But…what if you go to StarClan?" Quailkit whined.

"I will still watch over you in StarClan, my kits. You will never be truly alone," Goldenstar purred as Leapingriver gently leaned on his flank. He was comforted by the scents of his family, and his heart longed for his youngest to recover soon.

_StarClan…please don't take her away from me like Limpkit._

The family stayed there for a few heartbeats before Goldenstar broke away. "Now, I must address the Clan. Why don't you three go with your mother down below?"

His kits somberly nodded and Leapingriver gave him a quick lick on the cheek before leading their kits out of their den.

Goldenstar gave his chest fur a few licks before proudly heading out of his den. The majority of his Clanmates were already gathering outside in the clearing, sensing a Clan meeting since their leader was now fully recovered.

Goldenstar raised his head as he declared the words of his ancestors. "Let all cats old enough to swim in the river, join here beneath Stonecleft for a Clan meeting!"

Leopardnose herded her two kits, Rustkit and Leafkit, out of the nursery. Their father, and Goldenstar's step-father, Ryeleaf sat next to them.

Shadowpaw raced out of the elders' den, flicking a piece of moss off of her black pelt before sitting near her mentor, Feathershade.

Mintshard sat outside his den, making sure to keep close incase his patients needed him.

Once all of his cats had gathered near Stonecleft, Goldenstar began:

"First, I would like to thank our medicine cat for taking charge in my recovery and the recovery of his patients. I know that Cedarstep and Whiskerkit are in great paws and we wish for safe recovery," Goldenstar praised.

"Mintshard! Mintshard! Mintshard! Mintshard!" the Clan cheered for their medicine cat.  
Mintshard merely flicked his ears at their approval, but Goldenstar knew his heart was bursting with gratitude in the inside.

"Second, I assume everyone here knows about the dogs that attack myself and my family and are responsible for our wounded cats," Goldenstar went on after the cheering died down. "It is unknown whether these dogs have struck the other three Clans or not, but we will surely find out during the Gathering tomorrow night. For now, I want all cats, including warriors, not to go alone without another cat; it is for safety reasons." He gazed among his warriors and found few displeasing expressions.

_That was expected._

"We do not have a motive for the dogs' attacks yet, but we hope to find a way to remove them from our territory," Goldenstar added.

"What motive do they need?" Nightstrike meowed. "Dogs attack who and whenever they please, whether it is for prey or just for the fun of killing."

"Sounds like SavageClan," Cliffjumper muttered.

"From what we have seen during our scuffle with the mutts, they seem to just attack…for the joy of it. They would've eaten a cat if they were doing it for prey," Moonshadow added.

"So these dogs are even more dangerous because of their motives," Otterwhisker commented.

"Surely these dogs are here for a reason," Pineheart meowed. "We haven't seen signs of them before a few days ago."

"They just showed up," Mousethorn agreed.

"Perhaps they were lured by the scent of easy prey," Privetdrop suggested.

"But surely they would've been wary of the amount of cats here?" Moonshine asked.

"Of course!" Reedleg meowed. "That's why they attacked Goldenstar, Leapingriver and their kits; they waited for easy prey."

"Perhaps that was just a warning and they are planning to attack the entire Clan!" Splashheart exclaimed.

"An entire Clan? Unlikely," Tallstalk meowed.

"But think about it," Stalkshine insisted. "Would they really send all of their dogs for a simple killing fest? They must be more of them somewhere else."

"So these are intelligent mutts," Cloudedsky concluded.

"Then they must have a leader!" Feathershade meowed.

"What about that silver and black mutt that harmed Whiskerkit?" Auburnwhisker asked.

Goldenstar's ears drew back at the mention of his daughter's harmer.

"Yeah, but someone else had to give the order besides him; someone higher up the chain of command," Meltingice meowed.

"Someone that dogs look up to and follow their every command," Ryeleaf commented.

"Could it be a Twoleg?" Leopardnose suggested.

"Possibly," Moonshadow agreed. "Or another dog."

"I wonder where they live." Shadowpaw meowed.

"Perhaps beyond our territory," Leapingriver suggested. "Or beyond the cliffs."

"That was near where you were attacked," Stripedwhisker added. "Makes it easy to attack cats that're near the waterfall if they use the ledge next to the waterfall."

"Makes sense," Steelclaw agreed.

"We'll alert the other Clans of our findings," Goldenstar meowed, pleased with their discussion. "But for now…I have apprentices to make." He turned and glanced at his three kits below. All three of them stared at their father with wide eyes.

Leapingriver gave him a glare that seemed to say: _Why didn't you warn me about this; their pelts are filthy!_ She immediately began to swiftly groom their pelts.

"Mother, we're clean enough!" Springkit growled as he leaned away from his mother's persistent licking.

"You're clean when I say you're clean," Leapingriver growled as she moved on to Quailkit, who always enjoyed a good grooming.

Springkit sniffed and ruffled his head fur with a paw. "I like it ruffled," he muttered.

Goldenstar let out an _mrrow_ of amusement. He should've known better than not to have thought that his mate wouldn't stall the ceremony because their kits weren't clean enough.

"Allow me to help," Leopardnose purred to Leapingriver and swiftly groomed Fallskit, her granddaughter. The queen hasn't groomed another kit since her last litter's ceremonies, Tallstalk and Stalkshine, and her grand-kits' ceremonies, Reedleg and Splashheart.

"_Now_ you three are ready," Leapingriver purred as she gently pushed her kits forward. "I know you three will become great apprentices."

The three kits slowly padded forward until they were in front of Stonecleft. Their father gazed upon them with pride.

"Let us now begin the apprentice ceremony," Goldenstar meowed. He leapt down from Stonecleft and gazed at Springkit. The brown tabby and white tom gleamed with bright golden eyes at his father. "Springkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Springpaw!" Goldenstar turned to gaze at his warriors until his eyes landed on a single russet tom. "Cliffjumper!" The dark ginger tom's ears pricked up and he slowly padded forward next to his soon-to-be apprentice. "Cliffjumper, you are a warrior of bravery and loyalty. I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice and teach him to be a warrior that WaterfallClan can be proud of."

Cliffjumper nodded and he touched noses with his apprentice.

Goldenstar turned to his daughter, Fallskit. The brown tabby and white she-cat could barely contain her excitement as her father called her name.

"Fallskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Fallspaw!" Goldenstar once again turned towards the crowd until he found the cat he was looking for. "Privetdrop!" The white tom with a black spot over his eye bounced forward with his tail high. "Privetdrop, you are a warrior of enthusiasm and enterprise. I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice and teach her to be a warrior that WaterfallClan can be proud of."

Privetdrop nodded with determination, knowing that he will be mentoring his leader's daughter, and the two touched noses.

Goldenstar turned to his final kit, Quailkit, who was starring calmly at his father.

"Quailkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Quailpaw!" Goldenstar once again turned towards the crowd until he found the cat he was certain of. "Meltingice!" The ginger tabby and white she-cat happily padded forward next to her leader. "Meltingice, you are a warrior of forethought and patience. I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice and teach him to be a warrior that WaterfallClan can be proud of."

Meltingice happily purred and touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Springpaw! Fallspaw! Quailpaw! Springpaw! Fallspaw! Quailpaw!" the Clan cheered for their new apprentices and Goldenstar was the loudest of them all. The new apprentices held their heads high as their Clan cheered their name.

_StarClan, I pray that you will watch over my kits as they begin their training,_ Goldenstar thought, _and that those dogs won't go anywhere near my kits._


	6. Chapter Four

**Welcome back! Not much to say about this chapter, but we learn more about Goldenstar's feelings towards a certain she-cat!**

**Don't forget to fave and review!**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Cats belong to me.**

* * *

Goldenstar raised his tail for his cats to halt. He scented the air and scrutinized the area for any sign of dogs. Luckily, he didn't find any scents and only found the scents of ThistleClan and RowanClan. With a wave of his tail, he led his cats towards the Gathering Place.

A moon after the cats originally settled in their new homes, the Clan leaders met and decided that the large oak tree that lay in the center of the territories would be the best choice for a Gathering spot. The large oak towered over the other trees and could be easily picked out by any apprentice.

"Is that the Great Oak?" Fallspaw asked.

"That's right," Privetdrop explained. "Remember; don't pick any fights with any other apprentices."

"That goes for you, too, Springpaw," Cliffjumper growled.

"I'll behave," Springpaw muttered as his mentor nosed him forward.

Goldenstar turned back to gaze at his cats. Moonshadow was at his side with Mintshard on his other. Leapingriver followed not far with Meltingice next to her. Pineheart and Otterwhisker gently brushed pelts as they followed and Mousethorn and Ryeleaf exchanged words. Reedleg and Splashheart bounced on their paws as their first Gathering as warriors as Tallstalk rolled his eyes at their matureness. Stalkshine gently shouldered him in affection.

"Will you mention the dogs?" Mousethorn asked his brother.

"Of course; the other Clans might need the warning," Goldenstar explained.

Goldenstar led his cats through the crowd of RowanClan and ThistleClan warriors and made his way towards the roots of the tree. There, Sloestar, the leader of ThistleClan, and Rumblestar, the leader of RowanClan, were quietly conversing.

"Ah, Goldenstar, it's a pleasure to see you again," the ThistleClan leader greeted. Her black pelt blended in with the shadows of the night and only her bright blue eyes could be seen clearly.

The dark brown tabby tom merely grunted, his dark green eyes avoiding Goldenstar's gaze.

"Thanks, Sloestar," Goldenstar replied and glanced at Rumblestar. "And it's a pleasure to see you as well, Rumblestar."

Rivalries between RowanClan and WaterfallClan have been present since they were still PineClan and CreekClan. WaterfallClan's former leaders, Redstar and Blackfrost, never really got along with the stubborn RowanClan leader. Rumor has it that the dark brown tabby tom was on his last life and soon his deputy, Prattlecreek, would take over.

The cats around the Clan leaders began to talk loudly as more cats mingled into the crowd.

"Sorry we're late!" Froststar happily explained as she bounded towards the other leaders. "There was a little trouble with a few apprentices."

"Hope it wasn't too much trouble," Goldenstar commented.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Froststar purred.

"Then shall we get started?" Rumblestar impatiently suggested.

"Of course," Sloestar agreed as the dark brown tabby tom leapt up the tree. The other Clan leaders followed him and Goldenstar took his place next to Sloestar.

"Cats of the Clans, the Gathering has begun!" Rumblestar yowled, gaining everyone's attention. The chattering died down as the warrior cats gazed up at the Clan leaders. The Clan deputies, comprising of Moonshadow, Prattlecreek, a pale ginger tabby she-cat, Flintstrike, the MeadowClan deputy and a gray tabby tom, and Batwing, a brown and black tom and the ThistleClan deputy, sat below the tree. The medicine cats, comprising of Mintshard, Chervilpad, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and Crowpaw, a black tom with a paler strike down his paw, were of RowanClan, Icewind, a white tom, and Frozenwhisker, also a white tom, were of MeadowClan, and Shatterpelt, a dark gray she-cat with darker patches, was of ThistleClan, sat not far from the deputies.

Rumblestar went on after he had everyone's attention.

"RowanClan is thriving now that new-leaf as arrived and we have two new warriors, Yewclaw and Gingerflower!"

"Yewclaw! Gingerflower! Yewclaw! Gingerflower!"

Goldenstar gazed out over the mass of warriors and saw two cats, one a pale gray tom and the other a dappled ginger she-cat, raise their heads high as their Clanmates shouted their names the loudest.

Once the cheering died down, Rumblestar continued. "We have detected the scent of dog along our borders and we shall be keeping a close eye on our territory."

Sloestar went next.

"ThistleClan has been doing well now that we have plenty of prey. I made two new apprentices yesterday and they are doing well in their warrior training. We, too, have detected dog scent, and yesterday a patrol was attacked. Luckily, no one was serious injured or killed."

Murmurs appeared among the gathering cats.

Froststar went next and raised her tail for silence.

"MeadowClan is also doing well in this warm weather," Froststar meowed. "A skirmish with two of our apprentices resulted in us being late, but they are being taken care of. A group of dogs also attacked a patrol, but like ThistleClan, there were no serious injuries."

Goldenstar went next.

"Earlier this moon, I made two new warriors, Reedleg and Splashheart!"

"Reedleg! Splashheart! Reedleg! Splashheart!"

The two littermates held their heads high and waved their tails at their praise.

"I also made three apprentices yesterday," Goldenstar meowed. "Also, a pack of dogs attacked our cats a few sunrises ago, including me. My daughter and one of our warriors were seriously injured and they're luckily in our medicine cat's paws."

Sloestar gently rested her tail on Goldenstar's shoulder in comfort. Goldenstar nodded in thanks for her gratitude.

"We hope to find the dogs and figure out a way to get rid of them," he went on and waved his tail to signal that the Gathering was over.

"I wish you and your wounded lucky, Goldenstar," Sloestar meowed.

"Thanks, Sloestar," Goldenstar meowed. Sloestar had been the most supportive out of the other leaders of his leadership. Most cats in other Clans didn't think Goldenstar deserved to become leader since he wasn't appointed deputy by Blackfrost nor did he ever have an apprentice. Some cats thought that Stripedwhisker deserved leadership since Blackfrost appointed him deputy when he became leader, but the tabby tom was in no shape to lead a Clan. Besides, his Clanmates were supportive of his leadership and he had no right to dwell on the other Clan's opinions.

Goldenstar leapt down from the Great Oak and spotted a cat he never thought he would meet again.

"Secretfaith?" Goldenstar squawked and the pale ginger she-cat. "Is that really you?"

The RowanClan queen's pale green eyes lit up when she heard the WaterfallClan leader's voice. "Goldenstar, it's so good to see you after all of these moons!" The two touched noses for a brief heartbeat.

"How have you been?" Goldenstar asked.

"Well, my two older kits are now apprentices!" Secretfaith awkwardly pointed out.

"Ah, yes, Tinypaw and Mistypaw, right? They were announced a few Gathering," Goldenstar meowed. "Who's the father?"

"Dewdapple," Secretfaith replied. "Remember him?"

"Of course," Goldenstar meowed. How could the WaterfallClan leader forget the smug tom that he used to play with after Gatherings before they journeyed to their new home? "How is he?"

"Dewdapple's a fine mate and he's great with the kits," Secretfaith meowed and flicked her tail towards the dappled gray tom next to their two kits, Tinypaw, a ginger and gray tom, and Mistypaw, a pale gray tabby and white she-cat. "We have a new litter of kits and it won't be long until they become apprentices."

"Congratulations," Goldenstar purred, followed by a pregnant pause.

"I heard about what happened to Whiskerkit," Secretfaith meowed. "I hope she'll be alright."

"Thanks, but right now she's in StarClan's paws," Goldenstar somberly meowed. "At least my other kits are distracted by their training."

Secretfaith nodded thoughtfully. "Their mother is Leapingriver, right?"

Goldenstar nodded.

"I assume she's a great mother?"

Goldenstar nodded again. "She's a fantastic one."

"That's what I assume," Secretfaith murmured and avoided his gaze for a few heartbeats. "Goldenstar…don't you wish things could've been the way they were?"

"What do you mean?" Goldenstar asked, but of course he knew what she meant.

"Like how things were back in the old territories, when we used to play during the night," Secretfaith explained. "Our friendship could've grown stronger and more beautiful if you hadn't broken you paw or those disaster hadn't occurred…we could've become more than friends."

Goldenstar's ears grew hot and he quickly glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them.

_Of course! If none of those things hadn't happened…then we could've become mates and maybe even have kits! But…I'm loyal to Leapingriver._

"Secretfaith…" Goldenstar began. "I am Clan leader and I have a lot of responsibilities to everyone in my Clan. I can't dwell on the past or previous relationships anymore. Besides…I have Leapingriver and my kits, and I wouldn't trade them away for anything. Perhaps in a different timeline or reality we could've had a relationship or even a future…but I don't want what happened to my mother and her brothers happen to me or my family."

Secretfaith nodded slowly and starred at her paws.

Goldenstar glanced around one more time and leaned closer to her. "But sometimes…I do think about it, and a small part of my heart wishes for that reality," he whispered into her ear.

Secretfaith let out a purr as Goldenstar leaned away.

Goldenstar looked around and noticed that MeadowClan and ThistleClan have left. "I must lead my Clan home, now. I hope we can meet again."

Secretfaith purred and waved her tail. "I'll see you around, then, Golden_star_." With that, she left with her tail high in pride towards her family.

Goldenstar watched her go until Leapingriver gently shouldered his flank.

"Ready to go, minnow-brain?" Leapingriver purred.

"Of course; we don't want WaterfallClan to be known as the chatty ones," Goldenstar purred and raised his tail for his Clanmates to follow him out of the Gathering place.

"We don't want that to happen; that title belongs to RowanClan!" Leapingriver joked and brushed her flank against his.

Of course, Goldenstar loved his mate and was grateful for everything she did, from supporting his leadership to giving him four beautiful kits, but a small part of his heart will forever belong to Secretfaith.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Scratch. Tap. _

_Tap. Scratch. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Scratch. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Scratch._

Goldenstar sleepily raised his head from his next. Next to him, Leapingriver was fast asleep, curled up against his side.

He paused for a moment, listening, and then lowered his head to sleep once more.

_Scratch! Tap. Tap._

The sound was much louder than before. And closer.

Goldenstar let out a sigh and got to his paws. He let out a yawn and stretched his back. He slowly padded towards the entrance of his den and peered outside. He expected to see a cat padding towards the dirt tunnel, but instead he saw eight large blobs scrounging the camp. One blob went towards the apprentices' den and the scent of the blobs suddenly hit Goldenstar's nose.

_Dogs!_

Goldenstar didn't need to shout a warning, because a scream was heard from the apprentices' den and a gray and white mutt with a curly tail had Quailpaw by the scruff.

"Quailpaw!" Goldenstar yowled, alerting the entire camp and the dogs. Warriors poured out of their dens, wide-eyed at their leader's yowl and by the strong scent of dog in their camp. "Dogs! Defend the nursery!"

Goldenstar leapt down into the clearing and, before he could get to the mutt holding his son, a familiar mottled golden-brown mutt reared in his face. Goldenstar hissed and quickly slashed across the mutt's muzzle. It reared back and let out a growl. Pineheart quickly tackled the dog from the side and it fell to the ground.

Goldenstar used his chance to leap unto Stonecleft and survey the camp. A small white dog was surrounded by Fallspaw, Springpaw, Shadowpaw and Splashheart.

The black and silver mutt had Nightstrike and Moonshine digging their claws into its back with Cliffjumper dashing around and nipping its legs.

A light brown female was being attacked by Otterwhisker and Ryeleaf. The black female shoved the two cats to the side to stand by her fellow dog friend. Ryeleaf and Otterwhisker quickly got to their paws with Feathershade, Mousethorn, and Splashheart next to them.

A russet male and a ginger female were slowly backing away from the angry Privetdrop, Leapingriver, Meltingice, and Tallstalk. The four cats hissed and spat at the orange mutts.

The mottled brown male was being taken care of by Pineheart, Stalkshine, Reedleg, and Auburnwhisker. Pineheart leapt forward and slashed his claws against the mutt's already wounded face. Stalkshine and Reedleg hissed while Auburnwhisker raked his claws against the mutt's legs.

The gray and white male with Quailpaw in its jaws was standing in the clearing. Cloudedsky and Moonshadow were slowly stalking it when the black and silver mutt let out a bark. The gray and white male nodded and dashed out of the camp with the young apprentice in its jaws. The other dogs began to back away and retreat after their companion.

"Moonshadow, organize a patrol to follow them!" Goldenstar ordered.

The Clan deputy nodded and turned towards the cats. He quickly scanned the ones who were barely injured and fast on their paws. "Auburnwhisker, Reedleg, Tallstalk, and Moonshine, go!"

The four cats nodded and took off after the retreating mutts.

It was time to get to the bottom of this.


	7. Chapter Five

**Welcome back and enter the bad guy! See if you recognize him!**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me**

* * *

Quailpaw scrunched up his nose in disgust when he smelled the dog's gruesome breath. The young apprentice had no idea where the gray and white mutt was taking him, but as far as Quailpaw knew they were long gone from WaterfallClan territory.

_I just hope we're almost there…to wherever we're going._

The young cat's scruff was aching from the dog's grasp and he had long ago stopped struggling.

By now, the dog had slowed its pace and glanced warily behind him. There was no animal in sight. The dog let out a slight whimper and then resumed his walking.

"Uh…where are we going?" Quailpaw asked.

_Why did I just do that? Everyone knows that dogs can't speak!_

The dog let out a series of short yips and whimpers which it considered an answer as they neared a large sycamore tree. The dog gently placed Quailpaw down beside it and took a few pawsteps back. The mutt let out a yip and hanged its tongue out while wagging its tail.

"He says 'hello'," a voice from behind Quailpaw explained. The pale gray tabby apprenticed nearly leapt out of his fur as he quickly spun around. A black and white tom with clear golden eyes stared at him.  
"The dog," the tom explained further and nodded towards the gray and white mutt. "He says 'hello'."

"How…How do you know that?" Quailpaw stuttered.

"I understand and speak dog," the tom simply stated, and then gave a frown. "Aren't you going to say 'hello' back?"

Quailpaw glanced back at the mutt, who was still panting and wagging its tail. "Uh…hello?"

The dog let out a happy yelp.

"What did he say?" Quailpaw asked and turned back to the mysterious tom.

"He didn't say anything," the tom explained. "He just barked."

Quailpaw gave the tom a strange look. "Who…Who are you?"

"You can call me Ink," the black and white tom meowed. He motioned towards the mutt behind Quailpaw. "That's Jonas."

Jonas let out a bark.

Ink stifled a purr. "He says 'hello' once more."

"How did you learn dog?" Quailpaw asked, his curiosity getting the best out of him.

"I was raised by dogs and I quickly learned their language before I learned cat," Ink explained and glanced at the woods. "The others should arrive soon."

"Why…why did you bring me here?" Quailpaw inquired, trying to sound as brave as his father.

"I brought you here to rescue you," Ink meowed. "You'll be staying with the pack in the meantime."

"What do you mean by rescue?" Quailpaw questioned. "What's going to happen to WaterfallClan?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Ink gently growled. "How about I ask the questions this time? I promise I'll answer yours after you answer mine."

Quailpaw thought for a moment. "Oh…alright."

Ink nodded. "Alright…tell me about your Clan; who are its leaders and strongest cats?"

Quailpaw gave Ink an odd look and was about to ask him why, when the white and black tom raised a white paw.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ink sneered. "We had a deal."

Quailpaw snorted and then thought for a moment.

_It's not like I have any better ideas…but will I really betray my Clan? I must know this cats plan…so I must abide to his wishes._

"Goldenstar is our leader," Quailpaw begrudgingly answered, "he most likely our strongest warrior. Moonshadow is his second-in-command, and for strongest warriors…I'll have to say the senior warriors: Pineheart, Nightstrike, Ryeleaf and Cliffjumper are pretty strong. Otterwhisker and Mousethorn strong as well."

"What do they look like?" Ink pressed, his clear golden eyes gleaming.

"Goldenstar is a golden tabby, Moonshadow is a dark gray tom with black stripes, Pineheart is a dark brown tom, Nightstrike is a black tom with a white back, Ryeleaf is a pale brown tabby, Cliffjumper is a dark ginger tabby, Otterwhisker is a ginger tabby and white she-cat, and Mousethorn is a dark brown and ginger tom." Quailpaw sighed. He had a sinking feeling in his heart.

Ink nodded. "Thank you," he sighed.

"Now," Quailpaw began. "What do you plan to do to WaterfallClan?"

Before Ink could reply, several more dogs appeared and they shoved four cats forward. The proud warriors groveled at the sight of the mutts and the dogs gave threatening growls.

"Auburnwhisker, Reedleg, Tallstalk, and Moonshine!" Quailpaw gaped.

"Quailpaw, you're alive!" Moonshine purred.

"We feared the worst!" Splashheart added.

A silver and black mutt barked something to Ink, who merely nodded.

"Chip tells me that Goldenstar sent spies," Ink calmly meowed to his audience. He padded forward to the group of cats and starred directly at them. "I shall release you for now, only because I need you to take back a message for me. Tell Goldenstar to meet me on top of the cliffs for territory rights in two sunrises."

"Why do you want our territory?" Tallstalk growled.

Ink shook his head and glanced at Quailpaw. "Do all Clan cats ask so many questions?" He didn't give the apprentice time to respond and turned back towards his prisoners. "Who shall the lucky cats that get to return home be?" He scrutinized the wary warriors until his bright eyes landed on Reedleg and Splashheart. "You are the lucky cats, apparently. Now get up."

The dark, almost black, tom shakily got on his four paws and trembled in his pelt. His sister, the mottled gray and ginger she-cat, trembled next to her brother with wide amber eyes.

Ink flashed his black tail. "Now get a move on! I want Goldenstar to be prepared. And don't worry about your fellow cats; they'll be taken care of."

The two littermates gulped and quickly dashed off as fast as their paws could carry them into the direction of camp.

Ink simply watched them go and then he smiled. "How many cats does it take to deliver a message?"

The black and silver dog let out a bark and quickly dashed off into the direction of the fleeing cats.

"Leave Reedleg and Splashheart alone!" Tallstalk threatened and let out a hiss.

Ink did not respond and simply stared into the woods. He let out a grunt of satisfaction when a loud yelp was heard along with the sounds of a mournful cry. A few heartbeats later, the dog came back and licked the blood off of his lips with his long tongue.

"Now," Ink went on and turned towards Quailpaw. "Where were we?"


	8. Chapter Six

Feathershade let out a gasp when she saw her son drag her daughter's limp pelt into camp. Feathershade let out a wail of grief and rushed to her wounded kits. "Mintshard!" she cried.

The black tabby medicine cat hurriedly approached the mournful she-cat and quickly examined the wounded as a crowd of cats surrounded them. Mintshard gently nosed Splashheart's limp form and let out a sigh.

"I am afraid she is already gone, Feathershade…" Mintshard explained.

Feathershade let out a long wail as her mate, Mousethorn, pressed up against her flank. "You're supposed to be a medicine cat! How can you be one when you let my daughter die?"

Mintshard flicked his ears, as if the comment didn't affect him but his bright green eyes betrayed his actions. He glanced over Reedleg's frigid form and noticed a few claw marks that laced around his flank. He stretched out his tail towards the younger tom. "Come, Reedleg, I'll treat your wounds." He swiftly led the bewildered tom through the crowd. Reedleg darted his amber eyes around the camp, as if he were expecting creatures to appear and ambush him.

Goldenstar made his way through the gathering cats with Moonshadow at his side. He rested his tail on Feathershade's shoulder.

"Splashheart will be missed," Goldenstar announced. "She was a noble warrior and died protecting her Clan. We shall hold her vigil for the rest of the night." He gave the gray and white she-cat a quick lick on the ear before heading for the medicine cat's den. Inside, Mintshard was already coating the smokey warrior's wounds with cobwebs and sticky pawfuls of marigold.

Cedarstep, now slowly recovering from his wounds, raised his head in worry. "What happened?" the senior warrior asked.

"We're about to find out," Goldenstar replied. He couldn't help but notice his daughter's unmoving form not far; her posture unchanged in the few sunrises she's been here. Mintshard reported earlier that her wounds were recovering nicely, but she failed to gain consciousness.

Shaking his mind of his worries, he approached Mintshard and Reedleg. The medicine cat was now lowering the young warrior into a soft nest.

"Reedleg, what happened?" Goldenstar asked. He felt Moonshadow's presence next to him. "Where is the rest of your patrol?"

"Where is Moonshine?" Moonshadow growled, digging his claws into the soft earth.

Reedleg gazed up at the two toms. "We…found Quailpaw with another cat," he began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Was Quailpaw injured or harmed in any way?" Goldenstar inquired.

"No…no, it did not seem like it," Reedleg panted. "We were soon captured by dogs and the cat ordered Splashheart and me to deliver a message to you. He said to tell you to meet him up on the cliffs for a battle over territory rights in two sunrises."

Goldenstar couldn't help but glance towards the entrance of the den. Soft morning light enter the den, signaling an approaching morning.

"It's almost dawn," Moonshadow noted.

Goldenstar nodded. "Where is the rest of the patrol?"

"The crazy cat kept them and told Splashheart and me to go back to camp," Reedleg went on. "And then…and then…a dog came out of nowhere and attacked me. It would've killed me if Splashheart hadn't…hadn't pushed me out of the way before it could deliver a killing blow. The dog went away after that; it seemed like it only wanted to kill one of us."

Moonshadow looked at his leader. "What shall we do?"

Goldenstar gave a worried glance at his deputy.

_What shall I do? This is my first major conflict I've had to deal with as Clan leader…_

"I must converse with StarClan to decide," Goldenstar replied. "They will know what to do."

Moonshadow nodded. "I'll arrange an escort for you."

"That will not be necessary," Goldenstar interrupted much to his deputy's and medicine cat's despise.

"But the pack's out there!" Moonshadow insisted.

"Surely StarClan will contact you here," Mintshard meowed.

Goldenstar shook his head. "I must venture towards the Star Shard, and I will go alone while there is still faint starlight. Moonshadow, if it makes you feel any better, send a patrol if I am not back by sunset."

Moonshadow regrettably nodded.

Goldenstar flicked his ears and exited the den. He passed by Feathershade, Mousethorn, the expecting Dustberry, and a few other cats were surrounding the fallen warrior's lifeless pelt. Feathershade let out a whimper and Mousethorn immediately draped his tail over hers.

Goldenstar left the camp without any interruptions. He made his way towards the waterfall as he passed by a clearing marked with blood. He drew back his ears; the dogs will pay for what they did to his daughter, he was sure of it. The sound of the mighty waterfall was soon heard and the towering spiral of water soon came in to view.

Rustling was heard from behind Goldenstar and the WaterfallClan leader twirled around with his claws sheathed. Two familiar scents came to the tom's nose and he let out a growl.

"Springpaw and Fallspaw!" Goldenstar snapped. "Come out at once!"

The two littermates came out of the bushes with their heads down and their tails between their legs.

"We're sorry, Father…" Springpaw moaned.

"We saw you leave camp and we wanted to come with you!" Fallspaw insisted.

Goldenstar let out a sigh. "Alright…you two may come along."

Springpaw bounced on his paws. "Yippee! Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Star Shard, where I will contact StarClan," Goldenstar explained.

"We're going to see StarClan? That's awesome!" Fallspaw chirped as Goldenstar quickly padded onward. His two kits bounded after him, squealing in delight. The golden tabby tom carefully but quickly made his way onto the slick path that lay behind the plummeting water. Goldenstar checked behind him and saw his two kits keeping a good pace behind him. Fallspaw fluffed out her thick pelt as mist dampened it. Springpaw merely snorted at the swirling mist and marched onward. Goldenstar glanced up, daylight was approaching and the tom quickened his pace.

He entered the damp camp and was met with darkness. Letting his golden eyes adjust to the darkness, Goldenstar hurried forward with his kits behind him. The last time he'd been here was to receive his nine lives, but seemed like eons ago. He quickly found the Star Shard, a faint glowing piece of shiny rock amongst a wall of rugged boulder.

"It looks so cool!" Fallspaw whispered.

"I must touch the shard and StarClan will let me fall asleep," Goldenstar quickly explained as his kits nodded. The WaterfallClan leader quickly pressed his nose against the shard and prayed that he wasn't too late.

* * *

_Goldenstar awoke in the familiar clearing where he received his nine lives. Tall trees surrounded the perimeter of the clearing; a tall boulder was to left and a small prattling creek to his right. Starlight glittered everything in a pale silver and the grass seemed like it was covered in morning frost._

_ "__Where are we?" Springpaw chirped and Goldenstar now noticed his two kits besides him. _

_ "__We're in StarClan," Goldenstar replied._

_ "__It looks peaceful here," Fallspaw commented, glancing wildly around._

_ "__Yeah, but…where are the _cats_?" Springpaw asked. "It's called Star_Clan_ for a reason."_

_ "__Welcome back, Goldenstar."_

_Goldenstar and his kits twirled around and came face to face with a pale gray tabby tom with pale green eyes._

_ "__Quailfeather!" Goldenstar purred. "It's so good to see you!"_

_ "__Likewise," the former medicine cat purred._

_ "__Your name is Quailfeather?" Fallspaw asked._

_The StarClan tom rested his gaze on his granddaughter's. "Yes, and yours is Fallspaw."_

_Fallspaw blinked. "How do you know my name?"_

_ "__Oh, oh, what's my name?" Springpaw interrupted and shoved his sister aside as Fallspaw let out a yelp._

_ "__Yours is Springpaw," Quailfeather responded. "The cats in StarClan know all of the names of the Clan cats."_

_ "__Then, do you know of Quailpaw and Whiskerkit?" Springpaw asked._

_Quailfeather nodded. "Quailpaw is safe and Whiskerkit was close to joining us." He turned towards Goldenstar. "Don't fret, my son, your daughter won't be joining us anytime soon. She will make a full recovery thanks to Mintshard."_

_ "__Wait, you're our grandfather?" Fallspaw asked._

_ "__That is right," Quailfeather replied. "But that is a story for another time." He thought for a moment. "Why don't you two go down that path and find Limpkit and Pumpkinfur? They can answer all the questions that you have."_

_ "__That sounds like fun!" Springpaw agreed and he led his sister down the path into the forest._

_Quailfeather turned back again to his youngest son. "Don't worry; your littermates will take good care of your kits. Anyways, StarClan has heard of the tom named Ink and was devastated when he attacked the Clans with his pack of dogs."_

_ "__Can they be defeated?" Goldenstar asked._

_ "__They can, but not in a familiar way," Quailfeather replied. _

_ "__What do you mean by that?" Goldenstar inquired. _

_ "__Some battles can't be won by tooth and claw," Quailfeather warned. _

_ "__But all of my battles have been won due to my strengths," Goldenstar insisted. "Smoke Claw and Jaggedstar were defeated both by violence."_

_ "__Goldenstar, we both know that's not the only way to win battles," Quailfeather soothed._

_ "__Then…are you saying that I shouldn't bring any warriors to the final fight tomorrow?" Goldenstar asked._

_ "__You shall fight Ink that way or else you will perish!" Quailfeather growled. "But you will not defeat him by your claws."_

_ "__But Ink was the one who let his dogs harm Whiskerkit and steal Quailpaw!" Goldenstar insisted. "He must pay for his crimes just like Smoke Claw and Jaggedstar paid for killing Ashwhisker, Pumpkinfur and yourself!"_

_Quailfeather let out a hiss. "Goldenstar, you will never become a great leader if you do not learn to see the other side of the fight, of every conflict. A great leader is one who avoids battle when possible; you can't undo what has happened to your kits, and we both know that you won't always be there to protect them. Soon they'll be warriors with responsibilities of their own; it is what every parent must accept in order for their kits to succeed."_

_Goldenstar let out a sigh. "You're right, Quailfeather…you always were."_

_Quailfeather stifled a purr and rested his muzzle on his youngest son's forehead. "Fear not, Goldenstar. You are a great leader and you deserved your leadership. You've raised and continue to raise four wonderful kits who will undoubtedly serve their Clan well."_

_ "__Quailfeather…when will Whiskerkit wake up?" Goldenstar worriedly asked._

_ "__She will awake when the time is right," Quailfeather responded. "Now, you have a Clan to guide and two kits to return to their mother. Don't ever forget that StarClan will be at your side until it is your time."_

_Goldenstar nodded and padded towards the path. "Quailfeather, how did you ever get so—" he stopped when he realized the pale gray tabby tom wasn't there anymore; he had disappeared into the wind. Shrugging that off, he continued down the path and quickly found his two kits nagging his littermates._

_ "__Why is your name Limpkit?" Springpaw asked the pale gray tabby she-kit, who was no bigger than the apprentice._

_ "__Why were you named 'Pumpkin'?" Fallspaw asked the annoyed dark ginger tom. _

_ "__Was our father always so amazing?"_

_ "__Did Stripedwhisker always have his limp?"_

_ "__Was Tinyspirit an elder when you were our age?"_

_ "__Why does Leopardnose keep having more kits?"_

_ "__Why is Leopardnose with Ryeleaf?"_

_ "__Whatever happened that brought you here to StarClan?"_

_ "__Why are you so young?"_

_ "__Why do cats often call you 'annoying'?"_

_Goldenstar let out an mrrow of amusement. "Now, now, kits. Let's not annoy your kin."_

_ "__But we just wanted to ask a few questions!" Fallspaw insisted._

_ "__Emphases on _few_," Pumpkinfur grumbled.  
"Why don't you two wait for me by the creek?" Goldenstar insisted._

_ "__But we wanted to ask more questions!" Springpaw whined._

_ "__I'm sure you've asked _plenty_," their father replied._

_ "__Aww!" Springpaw and Fallspaw both moaned, but the two littermates both headed back towards the creek. _

_Once they were out of earshot, Goldenstar turned towards his littermates. "It's good to see you two once again."_

_ "__You sure have annoying fur-balls as kits, Goldenstar," Pumpkinfur snorted, the dark ginger tom as obnoxious as always._

_ "__You haven't changed a bit, Pumpkinfur," Goldenstar purred._

_ "_Pft_. Since when do I _change_?" Pumpkinfur sneered._

_Goldenstar turned towards his only sister, Limpkit. Goldenstar never got to fully meet Limpkit since she died the day they were born._

_ "__How are you doing, Limpkit?" Goldenstar asked his less than a moon old sister._

_ "__I'm doing great!" Limpkit happily purred. "Honeywhisker's been teaching me all about StarClan ever since I arrived."_

_ "__And apparently cats say that she's got more wisdom than me!" Pumpkinfur growled. "She's not even a warrior."_

_Limpkit suddenly flashed her sharp green eyes at him. "You don't _have_ to be a warrior to be wise," she growled. "It's all about perspective."_

_ "__And you have a lot of it," Goldenstar purred. He twitched his ears when he heard playful yowls towards the clearing._

_ "__It sounds as if you are needed elsewhere," Limpkit soothed. She gently pawed his much larger chest with her tiny paw. "Don't fret about your Clan; as long as the warrior code survives, so will the Clans. No cat could've asked for a better leader."_

_ "__Also, Goldenstar," Pumpkinfur added in a more serious tone. He narrowed his dark green eyes. "Don't make the same mistakes our ancestors did."_

_ "__What do you mean?" Goldenstar asked. Limpkit and Pumpkinfur began to fade away and Goldenstar realized that he was about to wake up in the real world. Pumpkinfur's mouth opened once more, as if he said something, but his voice was barely audible._

_ "__What?" Goldenstar asked, desperate for an answer. He could barely see his littermates now and everything was turning into a blinding white. Goldenstar had to clench his eyes shut in order to avoid blindness. He heard Pumpkinfur's loud voice once more._

"You know exactly what I mean."


	9. Chapter Seven

Goldenstar woke in a jolt, his golden eyes wide and alert. After a few heartbeats of panic, Goldenstar registered his surroundings; he was lying down next to the Star Shard with his two kits resting next to him. He faintly heard the roar of the waterfall and bright daylight flooded the cave. Goldenstar got to his paws as his kits gently woke up.

Springpaw let out a yawn. "That was the best cat nap I've ever had!"

"Did we really see StarClan?" Fallspaw inquired.

"We did," Goldenstar replied. "Now we must return home." His kits sleepily nodded and followed their father out of the cave and into the mist.

"We'll be able to get Quailpaw back, right Father?" Fallspaw asked once they entered the thick woods.

"Of course," Goldenstar responded. "We'll defeat the pack and return our missing cats."

Goldenstar was surprised by the amount of cats in his camp by the time the three WaterfallClan cats arrived back home. He spotted Moonshadow conversing with nine cats in the middle of the camp, and it took him a while to realize that those cats weren't his own.

"What's going on here, Moonshadow?" Goldenstar asked as he approached the group.

"Our patrols found these cats waiting for us by the border," Moonshadow explained. "They claim that their leaders sent them to help us for the fight tomorrow."

"How do they know about the battle?" Goldenstar asked. He didn't announce the fight to his Clanmates earlier that day.

"I'm afraid that Cedarstep heard what Reedleg told us, and he told Otterwhisker, who told Pineheart, who told Nightstrike, who told Leopardnose, who told Leapingriver, who told Dustberry, who told Cliffjumper, who told Meltingice, who told Mousethorn, who told Feathershade, who told—" Moonshadow went on until his leader interrupted him.

"I think I get it, Moonshadow," Goldenstar gently reprimanded. "I'll gather the Clan." He quickly padded towards Stonecleft and winced as he leapt on top of the rocks. "Let all cats old enough to swim in the river, join here beneath Stonecleft for a Clan meeting!"

The majority of the cats were already gathered outside glaring at the newcomers and simply crowded around Stonecleft. The other Clan cats were pushed forward by the crowd towards Stonecleft.

"As you all may know due to gossip," Goldenstar began, "there is a fight with the dogs and their leader tomorrow morning. I journeyed to the Star Shard and conversed with StarClan; they only affirmed the battle and we have their blessing in this fight. It also seems that we have some uninvited guests in our presence." He motioned towards the cats in front of him. "Please introduce yourselves."

The first cat to stand up was a dark ginger tom with faint brown patches and gleaming green eyes. "The name's Emberdust of RowanClan," he purred and shot a glance at Leopardnose, who merely looked away.

A light brown tabby tom with green eyes was next. "My name is Flashspark of RowanClan."

"I'm Tumbletwig of RowanClan," a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes greeted.

A pretty brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes stood up next. "My name is Hazelnose of MeadowClan," she greeted.

"I'm Fuzzyface of MeadowClan," a fluffy dark gray tom with dark blue eyes smiled, his fuzzy pelt giving the reason for his unusual name.

"And I'm Shadowmask of MeadowClan," a familiar black tom with blue eyes announced and nodded at Goldenstar.

A small dark reddish tom with green eyes stood up next. "My name is Foxrun of ThistleClan," he greeted.

"I'm Voleear of ThistleClan," a dark brown tom with large ears and amber eyes went next.

"And I'm Dashwind of ThistleClan," a dark ginger tom with amber eyes announced.

"WaterfallClan welcomes you and we are grateful for your assistance," Goldenstar meowed to the visitors and then raised his head to his Clanmates. "Cats of WaterfallClan, we shall provide shelter for our guests and they shall travel with us for the battle tomorrow."

"Does that mean they'll be sleeping in the warriors' den?" Cloudedsky chided. "I don't want Rowan breathe in the den."

More outbursts similar to Cloudedsky's were followed and Goldenstar raised his short tail for silence.

"They shall stay in the warriors' den but only for tonight," Goldenstar solved and leapt down from the rocks, signaling the meeting to an end. His thoughts instantly went to the visitors; Goldenstar knew that Emberdust was Secretfaith's father and he was a powerful warrior. Flashspark's sister was the RowanClan deputy and the littermates used to be part of SavageClan, but unlike other former cats, the littermates were born in RowanClan, then PineClan. Tumbletwig was Rumblestar's eldest son and only StarClan knows what's in store for the young tom.

Hazelnose was a senior warrior of MeadowClan and Goldenstar knew that Sloestar sent some of her best warriors by sending Hazelnose to help them. Fuzzyface was the Clan deputy's son and a highly respected warrior, despite his unusual name. Shadowmask was a different story; back when they used to live in the old territories, Goldenstar visited the Great Oak after a Gathering with a bunch of other apprentices from the other Clans. He remembered playing with Shadowmask, then Shadowpaw, during that fateful night when Goldenstar broke his tail and paw. He also knows that Shadowmask has his own litter of kits named Maskpaw and Sandpaw.

Foxrun of ThistleClan was a former SavageClan cat who joined ThistleClan, then BrambleClan, when the notorious Jaggedstar was still in reign. Foxrun later proved his loyalty when he fought against Jaggedstar and Smoke Claw and helped them win the battle. Voleear was the deputy's brother, who Goldenstar used to play with after Gatherings as well. The tom was known to be quite stubborn at times, but his loyalty was said to be boundless. Dashwind was a young warrior, only made one a moon ago. Judging from the tom's perpetual energy, he was excited to be serving his Clan by fighting the dogs.

Goldenstar then made the connection to some of the cats; each Clan sent a cat that was closely related to their leaders, which signified their seriousness of this fight.

_Thank StarClan for their assistance!_

This also reminded Goldenstar that he had not decided who to send to the battle tomorrow. It was clear that he wound send Moonshadow, and himself but he had not thought about whom else.

"Uh…Goldenstar?" a voice called and snapped the Clan leader from his thoughts. Nightstrike, a senior warrior, was standing in front of his leader.

"What can I do for you Nightstrike?" Goldenstar asked.

"I just wanted to request myself for the battle tomorrow," Nightstrike firmly asked.

"Why is that?" Goldenstar asked.

"I noticed that the other Clan leaders sent Flashspark and Foxrun for their patrols," Nightstrike pointed out. "Both of them were SavageClan cats and back in the day there were a lot of dogs roaming around our territory. All cats were required to know how to deal with the mutts, so the SavageClan cats have experience fighting with dogs."

"Thank you for mentioning that, Nightstrike," Goldenstar meowed. He hadn't made the connection himself and was grateful for the black and white warrior's insight. "You shall be on the battle patrol tomorrow."

"Thank you, Goldenstar," Nightstrike politely meowed. He dipped his head in respect and padded towards the nursery towards his daughter, Dustberry.

_Well that's one warrior down. _

Goldenstar was also aware that this could be a trap, so he wanted to leave an equal amount of warriors here guarding the camp while the other half fought in the battle.

The golden tabby tom really wanted Cedarstep to fight, but he knew his senior warrior was in no shape to fight dogs with his injury still healing. Pineheart's strength equally matched Cedarstep's so that added a cat. Ryeleaf was also a strong warrior and his swiftness would be helpful in the fight. Otterwhisker would be staying behind, along with Leapingriver and Feathershade; he trusted those she-cats to keep the Clan in order while he was away. Cliffjumper was built for strength and his sister was nimble and cunning, which would prove to be an advantage with the large dogs. Meltingice would also be anxious to get her apprentice back.

_That's Pineheart, Ryeleaf, Nightstrike, Moonshadow, Cliffjumper and Meltingice._

He could spare two more cats so he decided to add two newer warriors. Moonshadow's son, Privetdrop, had his father's slyness and Auburnwhisker had never seen battle before.

_Yes, Privetdrop and Auburnwhisker shall come as well._

That leaved Otterwhisker, Leapingriver, Feathershade, Stalkshine and Cloudedsky to fend off the elders and the kits. He was positive that Leopardnose and Mintshard will be helping as well if the camp was attacked.

_Sounds like a plan._

He reminded himself to announce the cats who were participating later that evening.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," Leapingriver pointed out loud as she gently shouldered her mate out of his deep thoughts.

"Unfortunately, I do," Goldenstar replied and let out a purr.

"Well why don't we fix that?" Leapingriver purred. "Why not we go hunting? It'll be just the two of us! I'll be a nice break for you."

Goldenstar didn't need to think that over twice. "Hunting sounds delightful," he agreed as his mate led him out into the prey-rich forest. The golden tabby tom couldn't remember the last time he and his mate got to spend some quality time together and it most likely was before their kits were born.

His mate headed towards the river that wove into their territory and flowed towards MeadowClan territory. Goldenstar tried to block out the sounds of the birds chirping and the squirrels racing above them; he wanted to save his strength for fishing. He was grateful that new-life had arrived and the prey was flourishing in the land.

The mates finally arrived silently at the gray-blue river, which was around three fox-lengths wide with pebbles and stones lining it. Breathlessly, Leapingriver took her place besides the river and scrutinized the flowing water. Goldenstar took his spot a few tail-lengths to the right and scanned the water, looking for any signs of movement or shadows. After many heartbeats, he slowly raised his awry paw a half tail-length up and flung his paw into the water. His claws met flesh as a largemouth bass flew into the air. Goldenstar quickly reached upwards to catch the fish, but he misjudged his timing and the bass slipped out of his reach. Not wanting to loose such a precious catch, Goldenstar quickly fumbled around, trying to get a grip on the wriggling prey and he ended up smacking it into his mate's face. Surprised, Leapingriver yelped and tumbled into the river with a splash!

Goldenstar quickly dashed forward and scanned the water for his mate. It wasn't long until a pair of white paws grabbed his broad shoulders and Goldenstar was flung into the water as well. Holding back a yelp, the WaterfallClan leader quickly closed his mouth and surged upwards and broke the surface.

"What was that for?" Goldenstar cried, but failed to hide his amusement in his voice.

"I could ask you the same question," Leapingriver growled, a tail-length from her leader. Both cats were drenched and maintaining control against the current.

"I swear it was an accident!" Goldenstar purred as he gently padded towards the riverbed. He teasingly splashed his mate as he swam past her.

"Oh, now we're playing kit games, are we?" Leapingriver threatened as she splashed her mate's back. Goldenstar froze and roughly turned around; Leapingriver would've felt a little bit intimidated if it weren't for his amused facial expression.

"I suppose we are," Goldenstar playfully growled. "If any cat finds us like this, I'll say you started it." He forcefully shoved river water towards his mate with his forehead.

Leapingriver growled and violently raked her paw against the frigid water. Goldenstar swiftly ducked beneath the surface and Leapingriver followed in suit. The minnows shoaled around Goldenstar, as if curious about his features, but once he moved the minnows darted away to safety. Studying the water, Goldenstar caught sight of his mate a fox-length away from him; his light brown and white lover was playfully chasing away a sunfish, waving her white-tipped tail in the water as the shiny fish sped away in fear. The WaterfallClan leader gently swam towards his mate and the two made a break for the surface and relished the taste of the air. The two mates gingerly padded their way towards the forest, but not before Goldenstar amusingly splashed Leapingriver once more, resulting in the Clan leader to be plummeted into the river once again.

Spitting out river water, Goldenstar purred as his mate shook her drenched pelt dry and gave his forgotten bass a sniff. Goldenstar forcefully shook his thick pelt dry and was aware that his pelt needed a good few licks. Leapingriver sat down next to the fish and took a few good bites.

"At least this experience resulted in something productive," the she-cat purred and licked her whiskers. Goldenstar settled besides her and the two WaterfallClan cats shared the fish, welcoming the sounds of the forest settling down for the night and watching the sun sink below the tree tops.

Once the prey was nothing more than bones and scales, Leapingriver gently groomed her mate's pelt, mumbling under her breathe how the tom acted like he never cleaned his fur. Goldenstar let his eyes close and fell into a deep purr, feeling quite relaxed.

A familiar tightness suddenly appeared in Goldenstar's chest and it felt hard to breathe. He tried to open his eyes, but something was keeping them closed. His heart began to pound and he was sure that the entire forest heard it. Goldenstar suddenly felt like he was falling out of the sky as his stomach was flung next to his heart. He tried to open his mouth to yowl, but no sound came out. The heat soon escaped from his body, leaving his corpse icy and frigid.

Goldenstar's eyes immediately flashed open and the tightness soon escaped his chest. He was aware of Leapingriver gently calling his name and draping her tail over his.

"Goldenstar…Goldenstar, are you alright?" Leapingriver worriedly asked.

"I'm…I'm fine," Goldenstar panted.

"Was it another vision?"

"Yes…but I haven't had one of those in seasons," Goldenstar explained. "Perhaps this means that they have come back." Hope flared in his belly.

"Perhaps," Leapingriver replied, sounding unconvinced. "But the visions only came when something dire was soon to happen, right?"

Goldenstar nodded. He hadn't thought of that. "I hope this doesn't mean that the battle tomorrow won't be dreadful."

His mate shrugged. "We'll just have to see." She glanced at the setting sun. "Perhaps we should head back home; this battle won't be won without a good night's sleep." She got to her paws and gently roused her mate to his own shaky paws. "And it seems like you require one," she gently teased.

Goldenstar flicked his ear and rested his muzzle against hers. "What will I ever do without you?" He kinked his much shorter tail against hers.

"I pray that you will never find out," Leapingriver purred.


	10. Chapter Eight

**It's hard to believe that this story is almost done! **

**I wonder if anyone here figured out who Ink is...?**

* * *

Quailpaw tossed and turned once more in his nest. It wasn't that the moss-lined nest wasn't comfortable; the young tom just missed his family. Let out another sigh, Quailpaw curled up in the nest once more. He was still in Ink's camp (though he had no inkling where said tom was) with two large dogs standing guard not far from Quailpaw's nest. He had heard Ink say that their names were Russet and Tank, but that didn't matter to Quailpaw. On the other side of the clearing, the wounded Moonshine and Tallstalk licked their wounds and tried to get some sleep. Three dogs that Quailpaw heard Ink call them Cherry, Sally, and Marmalade guarded the prisoned WaterfallClan warriors.

Ink himself suddenly appeared with the three other dogs. He meowed something to them in dog speech and the three mutts headed out. Ink glanced at Quailpaw and then to the wounded warriors. Ink picked up a mouse from a small pile near him and padded towards the young apprentice.

Quailpaw quickly closed his eyes and slowed his breathing when Ink approached, trying to fool the black and white tom.

"I know that you're awake, Quailpaw," Ink gently growled as Quailpaw opened his eyes. Ink had dropped the mouse in front of Quailpaw. "I can only assume that you are hungry."

A grumble from Quailpaw's stomach affirmed that.

"Uh…thanks," Quailpaw responded and took a few bites of the mouse.

"Get some rest," Ink mewed. "Tomorrow is a big day."

"Yeah right," Quailpaw growled. "Tomorrow is the day that you plan to demolish WaterfallClan!"

Ink tilted his head to the side. "Why so snappy all of the sudden, Quailpaw? My pack and I will keep you safe."

"Safe? My family will be _dying_ tomorrow!" Quailpaw snapped.

Ink paused for a few heartbeats. "Do you miss them?"

Quailpaw sighed and avoided Ink's gaze. "Of course I do. Don't you miss yours?"

The rogue let out a grunt and looked away. "I never had a family."

Quailpaw starred at the rogue. "What…what do you mean by that?"

"I never met my family," Ink replied. "Or, if I did, I do not remember any of them."

"You've never had a mother?" Quailpaw somberly asked.

Ink shook his head. "Nope."

"Or a father?"

Once again, the rogue shook his head.

"And no siblings?"

The rogue shook his head once again.

"I can't imagine life without my father, or my mother, or even my annoying siblings!" Quailpaw gaped. "How did…how did you survive?"

Ink blinked. "You should really be getting some sleep now."

"If you tell me how you survived, then I'll go asleep," Quailpaw promised. "It's just like the stories my father used to tell me and my littermates."

"What kind of stories?" Ink asked, his golden eyes wide with curiosity.

"He would tell us tales of loyalty and courage," Quailpaw explained. "Like the story of Treebranch!"

Ink tilted his head in confusion. "Who's Treebranch?"

"Treebranch was an ancient cat who taught us all the true meaning of loyalty," Quailpaw began. "How about if I tell you the tale of Treebranch, you'll tell me your history?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ink purred and settled down not far from the apprentice.

"Well," Quailpaw began, reciting the story his father used to tell him and his littermates. "Treebranch was an ancient she-cat and she had a sister named Hawkglare. A tom named Harvestclaw was madly in love with Treebranch, but Hawkglare was jealous.

"One day, Treebranch was walking in the forest when she came upon Harvestclaw's body. Horrified, Treebranch rushed back to camp to declare the news, but Hawkglare was already there. The she-cat had already told the Clan that Treebranch had killed Harvestclaw when the tom confessed his loyalty to Hawkglare. The Clan believed them and their leader, Turtlestar, banished Treebranch, due to the Clan's persuasion."

"But Treebranch didn't kill Harvestclaw!" Ink pointed out. "It was Hawkglare who tricked her!"

Quailpaw raised a paw for silence. "I know, and you'll see what happens next. Anyways, Treebranch was banished from her Clan and she managed to live as a loner for seven moons. During this time, she never went near the border or hunted on the Clan's grounds. Treebranch did keep in touch with a good friend of hers named Lilypetal. Lilypetal would keep Treebranch updated about Clan life while she was away, though Lilypetal didn't tell any cat that she was secretly meeting her best friend once a moon.

"One day, Treebranch decided to go to the border to meet with Lilypetal at their secret arranged spot. Treebranch waited for Lilypetal from midnight to dawn, but there was no sign of her friend. Curious, Treebranch ventured out into her former territory towards the camp. She heard cries and screeches coming from the camp and Treebranch ran faster. Inside the camp, a war was brewing. Hawkglare had teamed up with a rival Clan to assassinate Turtlestar!"

"Why would Hawkglare do that?" Ink interrupted, his black tail swishing in excitement.

"Hawkglare wanted to lead the Clan now that Treebranch was out of the way. Hawkglare also thought that she was fit to be leader instead of Turtlestar," Quailpaw explained, and then went on with the story. "Treebranch rushed into battle to help her former Clanmates. Her former Clanmates were shocked to see Treebranch helping them, and they were very grateful for her assistance.

"It wasn't long until Treebranch was fighting claw-to-claw with her sister. The two tussled on a large tree until Treebranch accidentally shoved Hawkglare off. Hawkglare fell to her death and the rival Clan retreated.

"Turtlestar was dying from her wounds and she asked to see Treebranch. She told Treebranch that she wanted forgiveness and that she never should've sent her away. Treebranch forgave Turtlestar and the leader was at peace. Knowing that Turtlestar's deputy was dead, the dying leader named Treebranch her deputy before she died.

"Treebranch's Clanmates honored her as their new leader, saying that she proved her rank. Treebranch thanked her Clanmates and went on to become Treestar, with her deputy being Lilypetal.

"Treestar went on to becoming a well-liked and respected leader. After she died, her Clanmates buried her in the forest that she loved so much and planted a young sapling in her honor. That sapling, over time, became the largest tree in the forest, and it was named Treestar's Tree.

"Treestar was a reminder for all cats to never stop being loyal to your Clan, and that loyalty was the only thing that mattered."

"So…the moral of the story is to always have loyalty?" Ink asked.

"Yup," Quailpaw smirked. "A Clan can only be strong and united when they have loyalty."

"Hmm…cool story," Ink purred. "Now, I suppose I must tell you my tale?"

"It's part of the deal," Quailpaw purred.

"Very well," Ink replied and swiftly groomed his chest fur. "It all began twelve moons ago…"


	11. Chapter Nine

**Good god, this chapter is finally done! Sorry it took a while; had homework and such. :/**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Cats belongs to me.**

* * *

The camp was at its busiest when Goldenstar woke the next morning. The Clan leader managed to get a decent night's rest despite his growing concerns about the battle. Perhaps it was his mate's gently breathing or his two kits softly snoring that lulled the tom to sleep.

The sun had not risen over the horizon, but one could tell that dawn was well on its way from the sky slowly brightening and the forest beginning to awaken.

Moonshadow was swiftly organizing the patrol that would be sent out for battle. Mintshard was quickly giving each cat a pile of herbs to strengthen them. Moonshadow saw that Goldenstar was sitting under Stonecleft and hurried to reach him.

"The patrol's almost ready to go, Goldenstar," Moonshadow reported.

"Excellent," Goldenstar acknowledged as Mintshard approached the two leaders. He dropped two small piles of herbs in front of them.

"Here are the last strengthening herbs," Mintshard explained.

"Thanks, Mintshard," Goldenstar thanked as he and Moonshadow quickly gulped down the herbs. Goldenstar wrinkled his whiskers at the taste of the bitter herbs, but he knew they would come helpful later. On the other paw, Moonshadow shivered and flicked his tongue out after he swallowed the last of the herbs.

"Don't fret, Goldenstar," Mintshard suddenly meowed, as if he read his leader's mind. "You have the will of StarClan."

"I hope so," Goldenstar replied. "Keep an eye on the camp for us, will you?"

"You can count on me, Goldenstar," Mintshard affirmed.

"Battle patrol!" Goldenstar meowed, his voice loud and confident. "Say your good-byes, we'll be leaving out soon."

Pineheart and Otterwhisker rubbed their muzzles against each other and their tails twinned together. Most cats assumed that the two warriors were mates, but there wasn't any news of kits. Leopardnose approached them and quickly touched noses with her brother, whispering something into his ear.

Cliffjumper and the expecting Dustberry gently touched noses before the arrogant tom padded away. Dustberry was left alone with her thoughts and then went to find her father.

Nightstrike was chatting with Privetdrop when Dustberry approached her father. Nightstrike gave his daughter a lick on her forehead before murmuring something into her ear.

The recovering Cedarstep was outside the medicine cat's den when Meltingice padded towards him. The two mates rubbed up against each other when their son, Auburnwhisker, approached them. Cedarstep gave his son a lick on the check and they shared a few words.

Mousethorn and Feathershade touched noses and Feathershade leaned into her mate's small shoulder. Reedleg limped towards them from the medicine cat's den and Mousethorn gave his son a few reassuring words.

Ryeleaf gave Leopardnose swift licks over her face as their two kits bounced around them. Ryeleaf gave Rustkit and Leafkit licks on their forehead as Leopardnose gently leaned on his shoulder.

Moonshadow and Mintshard had disappeared to their own families when Leapingriver pressed up against Goldenstar's flank. She rubbed her muzzle against his and let out a soft purr.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"I promise," Goldenstar purred back and gave his mate a reassuring lick. Springpaw and Fallspaw appeared and circled around their father.

"You'll come back to tell us about the battle, right?" Springpaw quietly asked.

"Of course I will," Goldenstar purred and rubbed his muzzle against his son's. "I will always come back." He then went to Fallspaw and preformed the same action. "I promise."

His tail kinked with his mate's once more before he moved away from his family. His mother immediately rushed towards him from Mousethorn and gave him licks on his face.

"Please be safe, Goldenstar," Leopardnose pleaded, her green eyes full of worry.

"I will," Goldenstar murmured and his mother stepped away, knowing that her son must complete his quest. Before Goldenstar ordered his cats, he stepped into the medicine cat's den and made his way towards a certain nest. His youngest kit was still frozen in the nest, her cobwebs freshly changed and her breathing slight. He gently pressed his nose in her pelt and sighed. "I promise I will return to you, Whiskerkit." Goldenstar then got to his paws and exited the den. There he caught sight of Cliffjumper pressing his nose against Springpaw's and Privetdrop giving Fallspaw a lick on the ear.

"Warriors of the Clans!" Goldenstar yowled and he gained the attention of all cats in the camp. "It is time for us to leave!" His warriors and the other Clan warriors swiftly gathered behind him. After casing one more glance at his Clanmates, Goldenstar raised his shorten tail for the warriors to follow him into the forest.

It was still dark when they entered the forest, but Goldenstar knew where he was going. He saw Moonshadow's glowing amber gaze to his right and was aware of Pineheart's steady breathing to his left.

"Keep watch, warriors," Goldenstar warned. "They might attack us on the way there."

Goldenstar heard murmurs of agreement behind him. Goldenstar also heard Nightstrike, Emberdust, Hazelnose, and Foxrun quietly conversing. He heard Dashwind and Tumbletwig keeping a steady pace with each other and Auburnwhisker and Privetdrop's gentle bouncing. Goldenstar glanced behind him; Voleear and Flashspark were staring intently forward with Meltingice and Mousethorn glancing warily around them. Fuzzyface and Shadowmask merely looked around, as if puzzled by the tall trees.

Soon, they heard the roar of the mighty waterfall which gave WaterfallClan's its name. The other Clan cats stared in awe at its majesty.

"Do you think it'll ever stop pouring water?" Voleear asked, his voice loud enough to hear over the booming waterfall.

"It'll probably not," Auburnwhisker explained. "Something large and strong will have to block this mighty beast!"

"But theoretically, what will happen if it does stop?" Fuzzyface asked.

"Then there'll be no more water for the Clans," Goldenstar explained. "This waterfall fuels the rivers that flow through our territories; if it stops, then there'll be no water for any of us."

With that, the discussion ended and Goldenstar led the cats towards the small pathway upwards. The slim path was slick with mist and was less than a fox-length wide. It perilously clung to the side of the cliffs and made its way upward to the top.

"Uhh, isn't there an easier way up?" Shadowmask gulped.

"Unless you want to take the long way up," Pineheart growled.

"It'll be fine," Moonshadow assured. "We'll go up in pairs and take it real easy."

The other Clan cats shared looks, but they slowly understood. Emberdust bravely ventured forward first with the shivering Dashwind next to him. Emberdust rested his tail on the young ThistleClan tom's shoulder in reassurance before he and Dashwind headed up the path. Hazelnose and Tumbletwig went next, along with Fuzzyface and Voleear, and Flashspark and Shadowmask. Goldenstar's own cats went up next, starting with Moonshadow to lead the other Clan cats. Only Foxrun was the only non-WaterfallClan cat down below.

"I'll be your partner, Foxrun," Goldenstar meowed to the former SavageClan tom. The small dark red tom flashed a grateful smile towards the WaterfallClan leader as he let Foxrun led the way up the cliff. Goldenstar was aware of Foxrun's shaky breath in front him as Auburnwhisker and Pineheart followed Goldenstar, along with Nightstrike and Privetdrop, Meltingice and Cliffjumper, and Mousethorn and Ryeleaf behind him.

"Try not to look down," Goldenstar gently suggested when the frightened tom glanced at the pool of water below them. The tom nodded, trying to focus with the deafening sound of the waterfall near them. Foxrun didn't look where he was going and he slipped on a damp piece of rock. Foxrun let out a yowl as he scrambled off the cliff-side. His claws dug in to the cliff-side and his hind legs dangled below.

As fast as lightning, Goldenstar reached over and grasped Foxrun by the scruff. Goldenstar felt jaws clamp on his scruff as Moonshadow and Auburnwhisker pulled their leader to safety.

"I'm so sorry!" Foxrun whimpered once he was safe on the rock. He shivered and his usually thick pelt was slick to his flank due to the mist. "I could've gotten you killed!"

"It's alright, Foxrun," Goldenstar soothed, though Moonshadow let out a grunt of disproval. "It happens sometimes. Let's just keep moving forward, alright?"

Foxrun gave a shaky nod and resumed his trek up the cliffs. This time he didn't study the landscape below him and focused instead on the plateau above. Goldenstar let his muzzle rest on Foxrun's tail, in reassurance that he was doing well.

"Hey, Cliffjumper," Meltingice joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Why don't you follow your namesake and jump off the cliffs?"

Cliffjumper growled as a few cats laughed at Meltingice's statement. "_Hah, hah,_" he faked laughed. "Why don't you follow _your_ namesake and melt in the sunlight so you can leave me alone?"

More cats let out _mrrows_ of amusement at the two littermates' bickering.

Foxrun finally clambered on top of the cliffs and sighed as he lay on the ground. "Finally!" he panted.

"We're not done yet," Moonshadow pointed out once every cat reached the plateau. "It's almost dawn."

The cats glanced towards the rising sun that shone over the territories. It made the rivers below them glisten and sparkle.

"Hey, I think I can see our home from here!" Fuzzyface pointed out and pointed towards a ditch in the fields with his fluffy tail.

"No, rabbit-brain! It's over there!" Shadowmask growled and pointed to a slightly different spot near boulders.

"At least they know that it's in the fields," Emberdust whispered to Flashspark, who sneered in return.

"Well, it is dawn now, so where are the dogs?" Nightstrike asked.

A loud bark answered the black and white tom's question and the cats turned to see eight large dogs. They dogs gave menacing growls and yips and they were prepared for a fight. A large ginger male and a ginger female both held a limp cat in their jaws.

Moonshadow and Ryeleaf let out a gasp when they recognized the limp cats.

"Moonshine!" Moonshadow howled.

"Tallstalk!" Ryeleaf gasped.

The two warriors were laced with wounds and scars that clearly showed how fiercely they fought. They barely made any motion that they heard their father's cries.

Before either Moonshadow or Ryeleaf could race forward to attack the dogs, Goldenstar beat them to the punch with his yowl. "Cats of the Clans," he barked in a loud voice. "Attack!"

The warrior cats wasted no time in surging forward after Goldenstar towards the menacing dogs. The mutts were unprepared for their sudden attack that they let out whimpers when the cats surged over them. The dogs' gullibility quickly dissipated and the dogs bore their teeth on the cats as they snapped and pranced around, trying to get a bite of cat flesh.

The large ginger mutts quickly threw their limp prey to the ground as they leapt into the skirmish, growling and snapping wildly into the mass of cats.

Goldenstar quickly dodged an oncoming snap and met muzzle-to-muzzle with black female. Goldenstar growled and quickly slashed at the canine's muzzle. The mutt reared back and was prepared to attack when Fuzzyface and Auburnwhisker appeared from behind Goldenstar and launched themselves at the dog. The dog writhed around and let out yips as Auburnwhisker and Fuzzyface dug their claws into its back.

Trusting that the two warriors could handle themselves, Goldenstar quickly scanned the plateau. Moonshadow, Emberdust, and Shadowmask helped themselves to the large silver and black mutt. Moonshadow was locked on its head while Emberdust dug his thorn-sharp claws into its back and Shadowmask ducked around under its legs, nipping as he passed a limb.

Pineheart and Voleear tagged-teamed against a large mottled male. Every time the dog would lunge after a cat, the other cat would step into and quickly swipe at the dog's flank before retreating and repeating the process. Goldenstar let out a smirk; these dogs were no match for a cat's swiftness.

Speaking of swiftness, Dashwind, Meltingice and Hazelnose were outrunning the small white terrier as they ran circles around the vicious creature. Every now and then, the three cats would strike at the mutt before running around it once more.

Tumbletwig, Privetdrop and Mousethorn were sadistically attacking the soft brown female. Privetdrop was on its back with Mousethorn and Tumbletwig attacking below. Suddenly, the dog snapped forward, grabbing Tumbletwig in its jaws. Tumbletwig let out a yowl, and Goldenstar was about to leap into action, but Privetdrop got there first as he launched himself at the mutt's head. Wrapping his paws around the female's jaws, Privetdrop sank his fangs into its snout and dug his claws into its jaw. The female yelped and tried to shake away the white tom and eventually let Tumbletwig go. Tumbletwig shook his fur and licked the blood off his back before helping Privetdrop with the female.

Nightstrike and Foxrun were using there SavageClan techniques against the gray and white male with a curly tail. Nightstrike leapt upward and raked his claws against the mutt's face. Growling, the mutt turned and attacked, but Foxrun leapt as well and bowled into the mutt's face. The dog tried to retaliate, but Nightstrike quickly jumped onto its back and sank his teeth into its hairy scruff.

A yowl was heart a fox-length away from Goldenstar and he saw Ryeleaf and Pineheart struggling with the two ginger mutts. Both toms were on the separate mutts, but they were struggling trying to deal with them. Goldenstar rushed forward and leapt on the male with Ryeleaf. The two toms dug their claws into the male and let out hisses. The male yelped and then Goldenstar felt jaws on his scruff. The female had stretched over and grasped Goldenstar in her jaws. She then proceeded to shake the living life out of him. It wasn't long until Goldenstar started to see stars in front of him and wondered if the shaking would result in him losing a life. Luckily for him, Pineheart growled and bit the female's ear and pulled. The female yelped and let go of Goldenstar. The female leapt around, trying to buck Pineheart off of her back. The male saw her distressed and swiftly rushed forward and sank his fangs into Pineheart's neck. Pineheart screeched as the male flung him into the air and caught him by the neck like a piece of fresh-kill. After giving Pineheart a few more shakes, the male threw him to the ground with a distasteful growl. Pineheart's eyes were wide open and blood poured out of the wound on his neck. For a moment, Goldenstar thought that Pineheart was merely dazed, but he recognized the scent of death from his brother's death long ago.

Pineheart was dead.

Summoning up all of his courage, Goldenstar yowled and leapt at the male. Sinking his claws into the male's face, Goldenstar bit the male's nose until blood rose from the wound. After hearing Goldenstar's yowl, Dashwind, Moonshadow, and Mousethorn rushed to aid the WaterfallClan leader. Mousethorn and Dashwind leapt on the female, while Moonshadow helped Ryeleaf and Goldenstar with the male. The three toms raked their claws all over the tom's long russet fur and the dog let out a howl. The shook off the warriors and fled away with his mate joining him.

"Goldenstar…" Moonshadow began. "Pineheart was a brave warrior."

"Yes, he was," Goldenstar murmured. He wondered how he was going to tell Leopardnose. His mother and her brother were close, ever since their other brother, named Ashwhisker, died many moons before Goldenstar was even kitted. Goldenstar had also begun to notice how close Otterwhisker and Pineheart were getting. It was nice to see that Pineheart was beginning to find new love after his former mate, Hawkfeather, perished in their old territory.

A startling yowl drove Goldenstar from his thoughts. Near the edge of the plateau stood a black and white tom with gleaming golden eyes. In his jaws was a squirming pale gray tabby tom.

"Let me go!" the young tom snapped.

"I'm sorry Quailpaw," the strange tom meowed, too soft for Goldenstar and the others to hear, "but I must obey the commands of my master." He raised his voice louder so the other cats could hear him. "This is your only chance, Goldenstar," he meowed. "Surrender the forest and I'll let your son live."

Goldenstar growled; how dare this strange tom threaten him and his family?! But Goldenstar thought about it for a moment; should he give up his newly found home or risk his youngest son's life? The answer was clear to him and Goldenstar padded forward, much to Moonshadow's surprise.

"Goldenstar, what are you doing?" he hissed. By now, the fighting had stopped and both species were studying Goldenstar and the strange tom.

"I'm doing what's right," Goldenstar replied, not caring to look back at his baffled deputy. He kept padding forward until he was two tail-lengths away from the black and white tom.

The rogue still had Quailpaw in his jaws when he spoke again. "It's good to finally see you in the flesh, Goldenstar," he meowed thoughtfully. "I've heard so much about you."

"Funny," Goldenstar pointed out. "The only thing I know about you is that you have my son in your jaws." He let out a threatening growl.

Quailpaw whimpered and starred hopefully at his father. Was his father really about to let him die just so he could keep the Clans safe for a little while longer? His father merely stared at Quailpaw with no emotion showing in his bright golden gaze.

The rogue simply ignored threat and kept talking. "Now…about that territory…" He paused to glance towards the promising piece of land that lay below. He couldn't wait to get his claws on the prey-riched territories!

_Now!_

Goldenstar wasted no time as he leapt on top of the slim rogue. The rogue let out a muffled yowl through Quailpaw's scruff and took a few paces backwards. Goldenstar, hoping that the rogue would let go of his son, bit down on the rogue back. The rogue growled and retaliated by grabbing Goldenstar by the head with his claws. Goldenstar got on his hind legs and dug his claws into the rogue's shoulders. He reached in for a bit on the neck, but the rogue had other ideas. He stepped backwards into nothing and fell off the plateau, dragging Goldenstar and Quailpaw down with him.

"Goldenstar!" Moonshadow yowled as both species hurried towards the side of the cliffs and glanced downwards, hoping to see any signs of their comrades.

There was none.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Well this is finally done! Sorry for the wait...it took a while and I had a lot of homework! Also, this is the second-to-last chapter! What a journey!**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**Cats belong to me.**

* * *

Goldenstar recoiled when the warmth of his body left and leaving his body cold and frigid. Luckily, Goldenstar was a WaterfallClan cat with a natural talent for swimming. Kicking out his back legs, Goldenstar headed for the surface and only prayed that his son would do the same. His head broke through the surface of the pool and he drew in raspy breathes. The Clan leader used the last of his strength to wade towards the shore. It wasn't long until his paws touched earth and he collapsed on the shoreline.

He laid there for a few heartbeats, regaining his strength, and was aware of another cat approaching him from behind. Soon, a drenched tom appeared next to Goldenstar and leaned down.

"Father?" the tom asked and Goldenstar let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his son was alright. "Are you alright?"

Goldenstar slowly and painfully got to his paws as he sat on his hunches. "I'm alright," he replied and gave his son a lick. "I'm just to glad to see you alright."

Quailpaw purred and leaned into his father's wet chest as Goldenstar rasped his tongue over Quailpaw's forehead.

A few heartbeats later, the sounds of splashing water stopped Goldenstar's task and he looked up to see the black and white rogue crawl out of the water.

"I hate the water!" the rogue spat as he shook his pelt.

Goldenstar let out a growl and made his way towards the sopping wet rogue. He thrust his muzzle in the rogue's face. "Who are you?"

The rogue did not answer and merely glanced upward towards the cliffs. Goldenstar didn't avert his gaze, but he heard pebbles topple off the cliffs and into the pool below; his cats must be coming down the cliffs to check on them. It wasn't long until he felt Moonshadow's and Ryeleaf's presence next to him.

"I repeat," Goldenstar growled, feeling much more confident with his warriors next to him. "Who are you?"

"They call me Ink," the black and white tom snorted. "Or…so they say."

"Who are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to my pack, Goldenstar," Ink replied as the dogs gathered behind him.

"Your pack?"

"They are my family and friends."

Goldenstar gave him a look. "How can _dogs_ be your friends?"  
"They took care of me after I was abandoned," Ink explained.

Moonshadow gave a disbelieving snort. "Like dogs are kind and caring."

"Believe or not, they are," Ink snapped, glaring at the WaterfallClan deputy. "Once I was old enough, I helped protected them. We lived in the woods together, hunting prey and looking after each other. It was the least I could do; they raised me after their Twolegs' abandoned them."

"Twolegs are minnow-brains," Ryeleaf commented.

"Indeed," Ink agreed.

"So you used your 'pack' to destroy the Clans and take over our home?" Moonshadow growled.

"I was ordered to," Ink simply responded.

Moonshadow sniffed. "By who?"

"By the shadow cat," Ink replied.

"Who's the shadow cat?" Goldenstar asked.

Ink shrugged. "I do not know, but for the past few moons I've been receiving strange dreams. First, it was about a huge battle in a similar place where we just were. I was taken away by a strange cat and saw as two other cats chased after me. The next night, I had the same dream again, but this time a shadowy cat appeared, interrupting my dream. He said he had a mission for me, and that only I could accomplish it. He told me that the cats who lived near the waterfall took me away from my family and that I had to destroy them by stealing their territory because of it. I believe him and fulfilled his wishes. He also told me to steal your son, Quailpaw, because he wanted at least one survivor in the massacre. He also mentioned something about irony, but I wasn't really paying close attention."

_Of course it would be ironic,_ Goldenstar thought, _Quailfeather died in the battle Ink was describing before, and it would be ironic if my son, _Quail_paw, were to survive this 'massacre'._

Moonshadow hissed. "I don't believe any of this! Goldenstar, just give the word and we'll shred this rogue!"

The dogs behind Ink growled at the deputy's threats. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ink growled, his neck fur rising. "Besides, there's still a battle to be decided."

Goldenstar was still thinking about what Ink had said_. He had a dream where he was stole from the battle a year ago…wait a second!_

"Ryeleaf, do you recognize that cat?" Goldenstar asked.

"Am I supposed to?" Ryeleaf questioned.

"Think long and hard about it," Goldenstar urged. He suddenly thought back to when Quailfeather was talking to him in StarClan. _Not all battles can be won with tooth and claw._

"Wait!" Goldenstar yowled, halting the rising tensions between the Clans and the pack. He stepped between the two sides. "Ink, I know who your parents are."

Ink gazed hopefully at him. "Do you really?"

Goldenstar nodded. "Indeed. A year ago, up upon the plateau, a great battle was waged between SavageClan and the other Clans. A kit was stolen in the process by Twistedmind and was never to be seen from again." He gazed at Ryeleaf, who was beginning to put the pieces together. "Ryeleaf, that was Inkkit."

Ryeleaf gazed with wide green eyes at his leader. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he meowed and took a few paces back. Ryeleaf merely gazed at Ink, studying him hard. He finally took a few pawstep forward until he was a whisker-length away from Ink.

"It's really you…" Ryeleaf murmured. His eyes suddenly lit up and he gave Ink licks all over his face. "It's really you, after all these moons!"

The dog behind Ink exchanged confused looks and one of them yipped something.

_Quailfeather was right! This battle could only be won with words! I must remind myself to never doubt him ever again!  
_"Oh, you must come back to camp with us!" Ryeleaf insisted hopefully and casted a glance at Goldenstar.

"To camp?" Ink repeated, looking unsure.

"Your mother will most certainly want to see you!" Ryeleaf added. "She's always been hoping that you would return one day!"

"My…mother?" Ink repeated, as if he was having a hard time believing that fact.

"I suppose he can come back to camp with us," Goldenstar replied.

"Goldenstar!" Moonshadow growled, while Ryeleaf waved his tail in happiness. "We can't just take a cat who just tried to annihilate us back to camp!"

Goldenstar flicked his ear. He knew Moonshadow had the right intention, but he was a Clan leader and it was not Moonshadow's place to repeatedly judge his actions. "Ink shall come back with us."

Ink happily nodded in agreement and spoke a few barks to the dogs behind him. The large silver and black mutt barked something and then led the pack into the woods.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cliffjumper snapped. "Where are _they_ going?"

"They're heading back to my camp, _away_ from your territory," Ink explained. "I didn't think you wanted dog in your camp, so I sent them on their way."

Cliffjumper sniffed disbelievingly. "How can we trust you?"

"I thought you wanted me to come to your camp."

Cliffjumper was about to retort, but Ryeleaf flashed him a warning glance, so the younger warrior closed his mouth.

"Then it's settled," Goldenstar announced. "Ink shall come back with us." He glanced at the other Clan cats that waited behind Goldenstar's own warriors. "You are welcome to rest in our camp before you leave for your own Clans, if you would like."

"Thanks, Goldenstar," Emberdust replied for the entire group. The other cats gratefully nodded as well.

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of your family, Ink!" Ryeleaf excitedly purred once the cats began walking back to camp. "The Clan will be thrilled to see you again!"

Ink gave his long-lost father a look. "They will?"

_They will?_ Goldenstar thought.

Ryeleaf happily nodded. "Of course! Why would our Clanmate be angry when one of their own has returned home?"

Goldenstar pondered on that point. _I presumed that my Clanmates wouldn't be exactly thrilled when we bring home the murderer of Splashheart. They'll undoubtedly find out that he also ordered his dogs to attack Whiskerkit and Cedarstep as well._

"Your brothers and sisters will be happy to see you as well!" Ryeleaf went on in the background.

"I have littermates?" Ink questioned, the surprise in his voice as clear as day.

"Of course!" Ryeleaf glanced back at Tallstalk and Moonshine. The two Clanmates had awoken from their slumber after Goldenstar and Ink tumbled into the waterfall. The two were currently being supported by Privetdrop and Auburnwhisker. Tallstalk was studying the ground while Auburnwhisker was burning holes into Ink's pelt with his eyes because of his father's injuries. Privetdrop and Moonshine merely listened to Ryeleaf's giddiness. "Tallstalk is your older brother in your litter and your younger sister, Cloudedsky, is back home."

Ink glanced back at his newly found brother. Tallstalk refused to look at him. Ink's ears drew back in regret and he continued to listen to his father's elaborate monologue.

"Your mother and I already have a new litter, a tom named Rustkit and a she-kit named Leafkit," Ryeleaf purred. "Those two are a pawful! They'll be glad to see you."

"But they don't know me," Ink pointed out.

"He's got a point," Tallstalk muttered under his breath, but Goldenstar could hear the young tom's remark. He also knew that Ryeleaf and Ink heard it as well.

Ryeleaf paused for a moment, then continued. "It doesn't matter that they don't know you," Ryeleaf convinced. "The only thing that matters is that you're finally coming home." He glanced at Goldenstar ahead of him. "You know…Goldenstar is also your brother."

Half_-brother. He's my _half_-brother._

Ink's golden eyes widen. "He is?"

Ryeleaf nodded. "Yup. His older brother, Mousethorn, is also back at the camp."

As Ryeleaf continued talking, Goldenstar was aware of Moonshadow quickening his pace to catch up with his leader. "I don't like this," he muttered.

"Neither do I, Moonshadow," Goldenstar replied. "But it's the right thing."

Moonshadow grunted. "Are you sure?"

Goldenstar didn't have a response. He recognized the scent of his home and saw the familiar fern wall. He quickened his pace, longing for the presence of his mate and family to comfort him.

It was a little after dawn when the battle patrol barged into camp. They were greeted with welcome yowls and meows as Mintshard immediately weaved between the cats, ordering them to either meet him in his den or to wait outside the warriors' den based on their wounds.

Of course, the cheerful yowls didn't last long, and they ended when Mousethorn placed Pineheart's body down in the center of the clearing. Rustkit and Leafkit, who were happily chasing each other while making their way to their father when the battle patrol arrived, froze at the sight of their uncle's corpse. Leopardnose quickly wrapped her tail around her two kits and shielded them from the body.

"What happened?" Leopardnose softly rasped.

"Did you win?" Dustberry quietly asked.

"We did, but one of the dogs killed Pineheart," Goldenstar murmured.

Leopardnose softly sighed and padded forward. She pressed her muzzle into her brother's cold fur. "Oh, Pineheart…you always had to be the hero, didn't you?"

"He died a warrior," Goldenstar comforted.

Leopardnose looked up at her son. "I wouldn't have doubted that he didn't," she softly replied.

There was a moment of silence among the cats, that is, until Otterwhisker found out. "Pineheart!" the she-cat yowled and hurriedly pressed her nose into her lover's pelt. She collapsed next to his body and Leopardnose rested her tail on the mourning she-cat's shoulder in comfort.

The silence was once again broken by Cloudedsky's angry yowl. "Who's _this_ cat?!" she growled as she sniffed Ink's flank. The black and white tom whimpered in surprise and slowly backed away near Ryeleaf. The tom's eyes were wide at the sight of so many cats.

"His name is Ink," Goldenstar answered. "He is the cat responsible for ordering the dogs to attack the Clans."

Angry yowls soon followed Goldenstar's words.

"How dare he?" Privetdrop hissed.

"Why is he here, then?" Feathershade hissed.

"We should drive him out!" Leapingriver growled.

"Cat killer!" Springpaw accused.

"Leave him to rot for the foxes!" Steelclaw snarled.

Ink couldn't help but wince from the sharp words. He looked more like an innocent kit than a ruthless killer.

Goldenstar raised his small tail for silence, but it took a while before the threats ceased. "Ink is a visitor and will be treated as such," Goldenstar explained. "He was ordered to attack the Clans, and barely knew who we were; he is not completely responsible for the crimes."

"Sounds responsible enough," Cedarstep sniffed.

"There is another reason as to why Ink is here," Goldenstar went on, ignoring the senior warrior's remark. Before he could continue, Ryeleaf interrupted him.

"He is my son," Ryeleaf announced, holding his head and tail high. "He is Inkkit, the kit who was stolen by Twistedmind during the battle a moon ago when we first arrived." He happily waved his tail. "It's thanks to StarClan's blessing that my lost son is alive."

The cats around Ryeleaf gasped and stared in awe at Ink. Leopardnose rose from her spot and cautiously approached Ink. She reached out her neck to sniff his flank and gazed into his golden eyes. With a happy mew, she gave Ink licks over his face and purred happily.

"Thank StarClan!" Leopardnose whispered.

Rustkit and Leafkit gingerly approached Ink. The two littermates exchanged looks before squealing and playfully climbing on Ink's back. Ink was surprised at first, but gently purred as the two kits wrestled on his shoulders.

"Welcome back, Ink," Mousethorn welcomed and touched noses with the rogue.

"I suppose it's great to be back," Ink remarked.

* * *

It was dusk by the time the other Clan cats left camp. Emberdust and Moonshadow exchanged a few formal words before the Clan cats went on their way.

Goldenstar was sitting under Stoneledge, carefully studying his Clan. The kits and the queens were asleep in the nursery, sleeping soundly now that the dogs weren't a problem anymore. Pineheart's body had already been buried by the elders and Cliffjumper. The injured tom had insisted on burying his father's body, which the elders gladly accepted. The seriously wounded rested in Mintshard's den, where they were being treated with care. Warriors were slowly leaving the center of the camp for their warm dens, relishing the fact of a much needed good night's sleep.

A flank brushed up against Goldenstar's and a muzzle rubbed against his. "You seem to have a lot on your mind, my love," Leapingriver purred.

Goldenstar purred back. "I'm just…pondering."

"About what?"

Goldenstar shrugged.

"Ink?" Leapingriver suggested and motioned towards said tom and Ryeleaf. The two toms were sitting outside the warriors' den. Ryeleaf had explained to his son all aspects about Clan life, from training to become a warrior to taking care of the elders and the warrior code. Ink had seemed interested in Ryeleaf's talk and always asked for more information about a certain topic.

"Perhaps," Goldenstar meowed.

By now, Moonshadow had padded up to meet the couple. "Ryeleaf's convinced that Ink will stay in the Clan," he remarked with a flick of his tail.

Leapingriver's ears shot up at his meow. "You think that he'll leave to go back to those dogs?"

Moonshadow snorted. "Why would he stay? Most of the cats around here don't trust him, and neither do I. Besides, the other Clan cats will most likely tell their Clanmates about Ink, and let's just say they won't be thrilled if we decide to keep the rogue."

"Ryeleaf and Leopardnose won't be happy about that," Leapingriver pointed out. "They only just found out that he existed."

"True," Moonshadow nodded thoughtfully, "but I've seen him when Ryeleaf was explaining our ways to him…he seems too…nervous."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's been alone all his life and now he's in a place with a bunch more cats than he's used to seeing," Moonshadow explained.

"I've noticed that as well," Goldenstar added.

"But he'll get used to it," Leapingriver suggested. "He belongs with his own kind."

Moonshadow narrowed his amber eyes at the she-cat. "Why are you so defensive of him?"

"I'm thinking like a mother," Leapingriver softly growled. "If one of my kits was lost for a year, and they suddenly returned out of nowhere, I wouldn't want them to leave."

Moonshadow snorted. "That still doesn't resolve the fact that his dogs under _his_ command killed Splashheart and Pineheart," he growled and looked up at his leader. "What are you going to do with him?"

Goldenstar paused for a moment before replying. "What's more important; delivering justice to a young tom who didn't know exactly what he was up against, or returning that young tom to the family who longed for him to come home?"

Moonshadow didn't reply, but the look on his face suggested that he was thinking about what his leader had said.

"My point exactly," Goldenstar meowed. "StarClan shall judge Ink for his actions; it is not my place to do so."

Moonshadow narrowed his eyes once more. "A few sunrises ago, you wanted to rip the throat out of the cat who ordered the dogs to injure your daughter. What made you change your mind?"

"I have learned now that killing doesn't solve anything," Goldenstar replied. "It only creates more problems. Despite our differences, family is the one thing that matters to everyone. Even Smoke Claw cared about his family, and so do I."

Moonshadow nodded.

"Let's get some rest," Goldenstar suggested. "The battle may be over, but there will still be patrols to send out and apprentices to train."

The Clan deputy purred and turned tail for the warriors' den. Leapingriver leaned against her mate and purred. "You know that includes Clan leaders, right?"

"Of course," Goldenstar purred as the two climbed Stoneledge for their den. Inside, the two mates found three apprentices fast asleep in their nest. Gently purring in amusement, the two lovers curled around their kits, sleeping soundly, knowing that their family was safe.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to swim in the river, join here beneath Stoneledge for a Clan meeting!" Goldenstar's yowl echoed in the late sunrise. The majority of the cats were already outside, waiting for Moonshadow to order the patrols for the day. "I just wanted to say that no Clan leader could've asked for a better Clan. Everyone here proved their strength in the battle yesterday, and I pray to StarClan for peaceful moons to come," Goldenstar purred.

As he gazed proudly over his Clan, a black tail was gingerly raised. "Uhh…Goldenstar? May I say something?" Ink sheepishly asked.

Ignoring the whispers of _'How dare he?'_ and _'He has no right to speak here!'_, Goldenstar nodded.

"I, uh, am grateful for the generosity you have shown me," Ink began. "But…I want to go back to the forest."

A series of _'what!?'_ erupted after Ink's request.

"As much as I love the idea of living with my family again," Ink explained. "I belong in the forest, with my pack. They raised me and I helped them. To me…they are my family, and I'm not saying that any of you aren't. I peacefully request to go back to my family."

"He's mad!" Meltingice growled.

"What if he tries to attack us, again?!" Nightstrike hissed.

"I promise to leave the Clans alone…but, could we have a truce between our two groups?" Ink suggested.

"An interspecies alliance?" Moonshadow asked.

"Something like that," Ink meowed. "I don't want to lose the connections I've made with WaterfallClan." He glanced sorrowful at Ryeleaf, who was looking very conflicted.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Goldenstar began. "But I understand your reason. You are free to leave, but you are a friend of WaterfallClan and are free to visit anytime you wish."

"Thank you, Goldenstar," Ink nodded. "If WaterfallClan needs the help of my pack or me, don't hesitate to ask. Quailpaw knows where I live." He nodded towards the pale gray tabby apprentice, who was sitting not far.

"I thought you wanted to stay with us," Cloudedsky whimpered. "Why change your mind?"

"A certain apprentice told me a story that taught that you should never abandon the ones who you love," Ink purred and glanced at Quailpaw, who happily waved his tail. "I promise to keep in touch," Ink went on and touched noses with Cloudedsky and Ryeleaf.

"We'll miss you," Leopardnose purred as she licked Ink's muzzle. "But I know that we shall meet again one day."

"I know we will," Ink affirmed and gazed at Rustkit and Leafkit who joined them. "Behave for your mother, little ones. I promise to visit one day."

"You better!" Rustkit whimpered and pressed up against his older brother.

"I believe a ceremony is needed," Goldenstar meowed to himself and leapt off of Stoneledge and padded towards his family. "Ink, with your permission, I would like to give you your warrior name, so that we will forever be bonded."

Ink stared at him with wide eyes. "Really? Of course!"

Goldenstar sent a silent prayer to StarClan when none of his warriors voiced their opposite opinion. "I, Goldenstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this tom. He has served hard to learn your noble code, and I ask you to make him a warrior in return. Ink, do you promise to defend our alliance and strive to live by the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?"

Luckily, Ryeleaf had taught him what to do. "I do," Ink meowed in a strong voice. Only StarClan knew how much he meant those two words.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior name!" Goldenstar yowled. He had to quickly come up with an appropriate name, but that didn't take him too long. He was a Clan leader and a major procrastinator, after all. "Ink, from this moment on, you shall be known as Ink_heart_! WaterfallClan honors your loyalty and dignity, and we welcome you as a true warrior of WaterfallClan!" He rested his muzzle on Ink's white one. The young tom licked his shoulder in return.

"Inkheart! Inkheart! Inkheart!" the Clan cheered for their new family member. Inkheart ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I promise to live by the warrior code I was taught and to strengthen the bond between our kind," Inkheart swore. After a few more minutes of congratulations, the young tom said farewell to his family and disappeared into the forest.

"Goldenstar, come quick!" Mintshard called from his position outside the medicine cat's den. Goldenstar was over there in less than a heartbeat.

"What is it, Mintshard?" Goldenstar asked, praying to StarClan that his daughter was still alive. Mintshard's happy expression made the doubts fade away.

"Come and see for yourself!" Mintshard purred and stepped aside for his Clan leader. After giving his medicine cat a look, Goldenstar disappeared into the roots of the den. He made his way past the injured cats until he reached a nest with a small, golden speckled she-kit. He stared at her, looking for any signs of life, until his daughter's hind leg twitched.

Goldenstar gasped. A sign of consciousness! He was aware of Leapingriver pressing into his pelt happily as Whiskerkit continued to twitch and stir. A tiny sigh was heard and she opened and blinked her amber eyes a few times. She stared directly at her parents and purred.

"Father?" Whiskerkit squeaked, her voice tiny and raspy due to thirst.

"I'm here, Whiskerkit," Goldenstar purred and he nuzzled his daughter.

"I had a dream," Whiskerkit went on as her parents gently nuzzled her tiny body. "I saw a tom who looked a lot like Quailkit and a tiny kitten who also looked like him. The tom smelled like he rolled in herbs and the kitten was my age and we played together for a while, until the older tom told me that it was time for me to return to my parents. I wonder who they were. They were really nice…there was also a grumpy ginger tom and a nice creamy she-cat. She smelled like milk…I want milk…" Whiskerkit continued to drabble on until she went back to sleep.

"You should let her sleep," Mintshard gently advised. "She needs a lot of rest." He left to check on his other patients.

Goldenstar rubbed his muzzle against his sleep daughter's pelt. _Thank StarClan for keeping her alive…I don't know what I would do without her. _

_I thank StarClan for my wonderful Clanmates, for my mother, my father and Ryeleaf, and even Pumpkinfur, Mousethorn, and Limpkit. _

_I thank StarClan for Inkheart, who has finally returned home where he belongs, in our hearts. _

_I thank StarClan for my grumpy deputy and medicine cat to guide me along the path of leadership. _

_I thank StarClan for the cats who challenge my leadership; they are just as important to me as the sun is to the earth. _

_I thank StarClan for my lovely mate and our four wonderful kits…I love then all dearly. _

_I thank StarClan for __**family**__, for it is the strongest thing next to love._


	13. Epilogue

**Where here's the epilogue! Stayed tune for the last book in the series!**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Cats belong to me.**

* * *

The black and white tom slowly made his way through the familiar undergrowth. It wouldn't be long until he was home with his pack. He thought of the happy and excited faces he saw in the WaterfallClan camp; his joy-filled mother, his cheerful father, and his two energetic younger siblings. He would miss them…but it was best if he didn't get too close.

A silver and black mutt appeared from the bushes and nearly startled the young tom.

"Chip you almost gave me a cat heart-attack!" the young tom snapped, but he was glad to see his friend again.

Chip barked and wagged his tail. _"The shadow cat is here and he wants to talk to you."_

"Already? I thought he would arrive at moon-high?"

_ "__It _is_ moon-high."_

The rogue looked up at the canopy and saw the waning gibbous through the leaves. His companion was right; it was at its zenith. "Oh."

_"__You better not be any more late than you already are,"_ Chip commented and hurried through the bushes. The tom quickly followed his friend back to their camp where they were met with an odd sight. Tank and Marmalade were whimpering and cowering near a tree. Sally, Cherry, Jonas and Frost were nowhere to be seen and Russet's ginger tail stuck out from behind a bush. In the center of their camp, a malevolent-looking shadow that resembled a cat sat. A dark aroma wisped around the cat and his golden eyes gleamed from his shadowy figure.

"Master!" the rogue yelped and hurried to grovel at the mysterious cat's paws. "I'm sorry I was late! I was coming back from the miss—"

"That's enough, Ink," the cat gently reprimanded.

"Uh…the name's Inkheart now, Master," the young black and white tom mentioned.

"I don't care what they decided to call you, Inkheart," the tom snapped, showing his yellow-stained teeth. "You've been with the Clans cats for far too long."

"I-I'm sorry, Master!" Inkheart whimpered and pressed his nose between his white paws.

"That is not important right now, Inkheart," the tom impatiently snarled. "What did you learn? Did they fall for your gullibleness?"

Inkheart recalled how his master had raised him when he was just a kit after he was stolen. He taught him how to hunt and how to fight. He even helped him befriend the dogs. In return, his master wanted Inkheart to help him with his plan. He hasn't been told the plan yet, but Inkheart can only dream.

"Yes, they did. They fell for everything, including the alliance," Inkheart began. "Their Clan is run by a hierarchy, with a tom named Goldenstar as their leader. Their second-in-command is a gruff tom named Moonshadow. They believe in cats called "StarClan" and it is said that all cats go to StarClan when they die and they watch over them through the stars. They believe in healing the sick and carrying for the weak. They have a medicine cat, who heals them, and they care for the kits and elders. There are three other similar Clans who follow the same rules as them."

"Strongest warriors?" the shadow cat excitedly asked.

Why does he need me to figure these out for him? Why can't he just do it himself?

"Goldenstar, Moonshadow, Nightstrike, Ryeleaf, Cliffjumper, Otterwhisker, and Mousethorn," Inkheart replied after a moment's pause. "There was another cat, Pineheart, but he is dead."

"You killed one of them? Excellent job!" his master laughed. "Tell me about that Goldenstar. Anything unusual about him?"

"Well…he has a mate named Leapingriver, and four kits named Springpaw, Fallspaw, Quailpaw and Whiskerkit," Inkheart answered. "Ryeleaf…did mention something about…a battle long ago that Goldenstar surprisingly won for them."

"Hmm…" the cat replied. "You did well, Inkheart. Well done."

"Thank you, Master," Inkheart meowed and then paused for a moment. "Master…did you know that I have family in WaterfallClan?"

"Of course I knew!" his master snapped.

"Then…why didn't you tell me?" Inkheart meowed, his voice sharp and demanding. "You know that I've been trying to find them for moons!"

"Family only gets in the way of things," the tom snapped, his golden eyes blazing. "And that is what will ruin every cat in the end." The misty cat began to walk away into the woods.

"Wait, Master!" Inkheart called out. "What do…you plan on doing?"

The tom halted and gazed over his shoulder at Inkheart and let out a menacing smile. "There is a storm coming, Inkheart," he began. The dogs around Inkheart let out a low growl at that smile and Inkheart felt chills down his spine. "A storm that will ruin the very heart of WaterfallClan, and we are about to start it."

"What? You can't do that!" Inkheart growled.

The tom merely smirked. "Try and stop me." With a wave of his tail, the dogs' and Inkheart's pupils grew very large. He dropped his tail and the animals fell to their paws. When they woke up, they would forget the meeting.

The shadow cat laughed and continued to walk away. "Let's bring the storm."


End file.
